Pretences
by Midou Kerian
Summary: Yaoi (BanKazuki). Rated R for graphic scenes and sexual content (which is in the upcoming chaps). Started out as a BanKazu fic, but now has a plot. Murdersuspense.
1. Yearning

DISCALIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (Until I make my first million, that is.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midou Ban took a long drag at his cigarette. It had been a long day, and having Ginji constantly chattering at his side wasn't helping one bit. He let the remnants of his cig fall to the concrete floor and put it out with his toe.

"...And then I got here. Funny, no Ban-chan?"

"Mmm..."

"Ban-chan! You're not even listening!"

Ban sighed slowly. "I'm really tired. I need to get back to the car and get some sleep."

Ginji looked thoughtfully at Ban. "It's what Kazu-chan said today, isn't it?"

Ban smirked as he started to walk away. Then he turned and shouted over his shoulder "Hah! Yarnball's an idiot!"

And yet, he knew that was not true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They'd been sitting in the Honky Tonk, the Get Backers in their usual booth. The cheerful jingle that rang out every time the door was opened was followed by another tinkling sound, one that was so much sweeter than the first. Ban refused to look at him, as usual._

"_Kazu-chan!" came the former Thunder Emperor's joyful greeting._

"_Hello, Ginji. Have you eaten today?" That voice, so masculine for someone who moved with a grace that put the most beautiful of women to shame. _

"_Not yet. We're waiting for our client to collect his stuff and pay us." Ban could hear the pout playing on his partner's lips._

_Fuuchouin Kazuki laughed, each musical note registering clearly in the air. "When do you get paid?"_

"_Oh, he should be here any minute now, Kazu-chan. You should've seen Ban-chan on this mission! He took down seven guys at the same time! And all of them were really good fighters, too."_

"_Don't exaggerate, Ginji," came Ban's sharp retort, "even Yarnball here could've beaten them easily."_

_Kazuki slid into the seat next to Ginji, across the table from Ban. "Midou-san, you're too modest," came the String-master's sarcastic comment._

Damn, why must he sit where he can see my face? I hate you, Fuuchouin. _Ban gave him a disdainful look and turned away._

"_Yeah, I think Ban-chan's too modest too, Kazu-chan!" chirped Ginji happily, quite oblivious to the silent exchange between the two men._

_The bells jingled again as Hevn entered the café. "She's here with work for me now, Ginji, and maybe next time we can talk without your obnoxious partner around."_

_Ban simply smirked and waved, calling out "Later, strings!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ban and Ginji raced down the long, narrow corridor, their arms weighed down with bags of... whatever they had been asked to retrieve. They had very strict instructions not to open them.

"Hurry up, Ginji, before the alarms go off. We don't need to waste time fighting the guards."

"I'm going as fast /gasp/ as I can /pant/, Ban-chan!"

The alarms went off just as they were twenty feet away from their exit- a large window they'd left open. Much to their dismay, they saw bars come sliding down, cutting off their escape route. Ban put his bags down, and fell into his snakebite stance.

"You're going down, bars! SNAKE BIITE!"

Just as the bars came ripping out with a groan, they heard noises of a lot of people running towards them. "Ginji, go out first. Hurry!"

Ginji scrambled quickly out of the window as Ban dropped his bags on the grass outside. He followed his partner out, just as bullets whizzed past his legs. He dropped to the ground, gathered his bags and the Get Backers made a run for Ban's car, as the guards shot uselessly after them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Five million yen, Ginji! FIVE MILLION! That's what we were promised! And he gives us a hundred thousand!" Ban was fuming and ranting.

"You did damage a lot of the glass in the throwing around, Ban-chan," tare-Ginji tried soothing Ban down. This proved to be a bad move and only infuriated Ban more.

"Oh, so I should've let those baboons shoot me instead?"

"No, no, Ban-chan, I meant... you could've been more..."

"Don't open anything! Those were out orders, remember?"

"Yeah, but- Kazu-chan! Look, Ban-chan Juubei's here too! Heya, guys!"

Kazuki and Juubei couldn't help but smile at their former leader's enthusiastic greeting. "We're here to collect our payment from Hevn-san," said Kazuki, "she owes us half a million for yesterday's job."

"Half a million?" Ban raged, "hear that, Ginji? And she's supposed to be getting _us_ assignments!"

Tare-Ginji hid behind Kazuki and Juubei. Kazuki smiled wider, "We heard... maybe if you were gentler. Or just had more sense."

"Spare me your lecture, Jingle Bells. I'm really not in the mood." Ban walked out of the café angrily.

_Why does he have to parade around in that off-shoulder shirt of his? Damn Fuuchouin, I hate you._

Ginji sighed. "Poor Ban, he's just annoyed we have to pay so much in parking tickets."

Neither Kazuki nor Juubei heard him. Kazuki was too busy watching the door Ban had just walked through.

And Juubei was too busy watching Kazuki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story, please be kind.

Kerian


	2. Contact

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. Yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban glared at Hevn. "I really don't want a third person on our mission. We can handle this on our own. "

"Ban, stop being childish. This is really dangerous. I want you to take Kazuki or Shido with you."

Ban snorted. "They're both unbearable."

Ginji tried reasoning with Ban. "But Ban-chan, if we don't complete the job, we don't get paid."

Ban's glare shifted towards Ginji. "We're the Get Backers. We can do anything. We're going in alone, Hevn. That's that."

Hevn smiled threateningly. "Then I'll take this job elsewhere. And _that's _that."

"Oh no, we'll ask Kazu-chan or Shido, Hevn. We really need the money. We haven't eaten in days," Ginji pleaded.

"All right then! I'll expect it back in two days. Good luck, guys!"

Ban fumed as she left. "Great, now we'll have to share our pay with a third person. Good going, Ginji."

"Ban-chan, if we didn't agree to it, we wouldn't have any pay."

"Whatever. So, who's it going to be, Ginji?"

"I haven't seen Shido in ages, Ban-chan, let's ask him. Hevn said everyone else is busy. Except Kazu-chan... but he's been getting to you lately."

"Nobody gets to me, Ginji, except you when you're like this."

Ginji grinned. "Whatever you say, Ban-chan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kazu-chan, where exactly is the microchip hidden?"

_Can't believe monkey-trainer passed this job up to go to a recital. Now I'm stuck with _him.

"Here, Ginji," Kazuki pointed to a small square in the center of a complicated blueprint. "It only looks confusing on paper. It's quite simple really. We just get in through this window here-"

"After you've disabled the alarms, Ginji," Ban interrupted.

"- And turn right when we reach this wall in front of us," Kazuki continued, quite indifferent to Ban. "The entrance is located between the second and third doors to our left, hidden in the wall. Ban will take it out.

_Hah! Arrogant bastard! He won't even acknowledge my presence. _Ban was annoyed beyond comprehension. He loved making himself felt.

"Right," Ginji nodded, "and we'll get attacked around two seconds after we've taken the chip. We'll be prepared."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But we were so prepared..._ Ban's mind protested as he lay bleeding on the floor. There had been no guards. Just one very powerful explosion the minute he had picked up the chip. _But Ginji disabled the alarms. But we saw the guards. But... _An endless stream of thoughts filled his mind, pushing away doubts of death, and all the persistent images of Ginji and Kazuki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji and Kazuki had stood guard at either end of the passage as Ban had forced his way in. they hadn't felt the explosion quite as forcefully, especially Kazuki who was further away. Ban was wrong. There _were _guards. Around a dozen or so to each former Volts' member, but they were no more than glorified thugs with guns.

Ginji was the first to reach Ban. He examined his injured partner quickly and carefully, and tried to lift him up.

"Hang on, Ban-chan, we'll be out in a minute," Ginji said more to himself than his friend as he half-carried, half-dragged him out.

Kazuki found the Get Backers a few minutes later. "Ginji, you're really hurt. Let me take care of Midou. The back door's just around the corner."

He hefted Ban onto his shoulders with surprising strength for someone who appeared so gentle.

"Ginji..." Ban mumbled almost inaudibly.

"He's right here, Midou. Try to keep awake."

Ginji took care of the remaining guards who came their way, clearing the path for Kazuki. Soon, they were out of the grounds and driving away in Ban's car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban woke up to a stark, white light shining into his eyes. Pain seared into every cell in his body as he tried to move.

"Stay still, Ban-chan," came his partner's gentle voice, "you need to heal."

"Oi! Is this a hospital?" Ban managed.

"Ban-chan, I know you hate the, but both Kazu-chan and I agreed that this was the best place to come. Now get some more rest."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midou Ban woke up with vague memories of being carried by Kazuki and being in a hospital cot. He opened his eyes slowly to stave off the expected harsh light. However, a pleasantly dim light greeted him. The bed he was in felt a lot softer than the mildly uncomfortable hospital cot. He tried moving his limbs. The excruciating pain was gone, replaced by a dull throb.

_This place feels safe!_ Ban suddenly realized.

Very few places had ever felt safe to Midou Ban. His car, for one, with Ginji. The Honky Tonk café. And with Yamato before that. But none of them had felt this... comforting.

His throat was dry and scratchy. He found his voice after a few tries. "Ginji..." he rasped out. No answer. He lay back in the warm bed and looked around. The room was tastefully done in warm colors. A large window, covered by brown and gold-yellow curtains took up most of one wall. The walls were ivory and all the furniture mahogany. His sheets were rust-colored and made of soft, finely spun cotton. The nightstand was devoid of any personal touches, and only had a lamp and a clock on it. The walls were bare except for a painting on a field of ripe rice.

His observations were cut short by the sound of a door being slammed. His muscles automatically tensed into readiness. The door swung open quietly and Ginji's worried face peered in, immediately breaking into a huge grin.

"Ban-chan! You were asleep for ages!" Ginji pulled Ban into his trademark bear hug, his voice filled with relief.

"SO you're up, Midou-san. I am glad. Ginji won't worry so much now." Fuuchouin Kazuki stood at the doorway, not wanting to intrude on the reunion.

"Ha! You didn't expect me to die, did you Thread Spool?" Ban retorted. _He looks so damn good. Every single time, blasted Fuuchouin._

"Ban-chan! Be nice! Kazu-chan carried you when you were down, and he's letting us use his place. He said you needed a real bed, not a car seat or a café booth. Right, Kazu-chan?"

But Kazuki was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got a review! I don't believe this! It's great how you post a story for the kick of seeing your writing online, and someone reads it. Thank you, ryuuen kurai! (And I'm a fan of CCS, fushigi yuugi, and flame of recca... I love Fuuko/Tokiya!)

And a lot of my nicknames will be screwy. Forgive me, I've only watched the dubbed version on Animax, where Ban mostly call Shido "Zoo-boy" and Kazuki "Yarnball". (Animax uses the same voice actors for ALL it's anime. Bastards!)

Kerian


	3. Resentment

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers, or any of the characters. (But I'll be rich some day...)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban walked out into Kazuki's living room. Ginji had filled him in on everything that had happened. They'd found the microchip clutched tightly in Ban's fist. He'd been in the hospital for a day after he had woken up, and had spent the last two days in Kazuki's apartment.

Kazuki was in the kitchen, cutting vegetables for dinner. _He looks so peaceful, so happy. _

"Midou-san, you can use the shower if you want. Ginji has your spare clothes in the bag by the couch. I know you haven't eaten in days. Dinner will be ready by the time you're done."

Ban nodded silently, picking up the bag as Ginji started helping Kazuki out with dinner. He walked into the bathroom and stripped. He turned on the shower, waiting for the water to reach the perfect hot-warm temperature he loved. The water felt heavenly running down his sore body, working out the kinks in his muscles. He soaped and shampooed, instantly recognizing the sweet smells that were always a part of Kazuki. _No wonder Fuuchouin always smells amazing. This stuff is great._

He stepped out and turned off the water as he felt it run cold. He dried himself and dressed before stepping out to the wonderful aroma of freshly cooked food.

"Finally, Ban-chan, you're done. We can eat now!" Ginji hugged him again.

"You should've started without me, Ginji."

The string master's bells tinkled. "I told him that, but he insisted we wait for you."

Ban gave Ginji one of his rare sincere smiles as he sat down for dinner. Dinner was surprisingly fun for Ban. Ginji kept up his normal cheerful banter, still managing to eat the most food. Ban tried to keep up with him, all the while maintaining mild verbal sparring with Kazuki. And the food was delicious. The first mouthful had almost made him smile. _Fuuchouin, do you have to be perfect at everything? _Ban thought just a tad affectionately as he continued eating.

Almost as soon as dinner was over, Ginji yawned widely.

"You should go to bed, Ginji. You've lost too much sleep staying awake with Midou-san the last few days." Kazuki's voice held the slightest hint of reproach.

"All right, Kazu-chan. Ban-chan, promise you'll wake me up if you need anything."

Ban sighed softly. "I promise, Ginji. Good night now."

"Good night, Ban-chan," Ginji replied through another yawn and hugged him sleepily. "Thanks again, Kazu-chan."

Kazuki smiled at the droopy-eyed former Volts leader. "You're welcome."

Ban and Kazuki sat in silence watching the news after Ginji's exit. Finally, after around twenty minutes, Ban spoke up. "I would've been fine staying at the Honky Tonk, you know. Paul's got a loud bark, but he's really pretty nice."

"Yes, I know that."

"Then why did you bring me here? So I could owe you for this?" Ban felt a surge of bitterness against Kazuki.

"Lose the arrogance, Midou-san. I did this for Ginji. This way, at least I could make sure he was well-fed and comfortable."

"Oh..." The bitterness ebbed slightly, replaced by a tinge of jealousy. "I still don't like living off you, Yarnball."

"You're not. I... well, we all owed you for getting Ginji out of Mugenjou. I'd say we're even now."

"I didn't get him out. He chose to leave. All you damn Volts idiots are so quick to blame me for him leaving." Now Ban was starting to feel just a little overwhelmed. He had never talked so long with anyone other than Ginji in a long time. And so seriously, too. He hated to admit it, but it felt pretty good getting all the resentment he'd been harboring for so long out in the open.

Kazuki sighed. "Honestly, Midou-san, I cannot see why Ginji would choose someone so loud, arrogant and obnoxious for a partner. But he did, and I can see he's a lot happier than he ever was with us."

Ban smirked at the longhaired man. _How much more contempt for me, Fuuchouin?_

"Say what you want, but he was too good for you losers." Ban knew he was pushing it the minute the words left his mouth.

Kazuki's normally gentle eyes flared with anger. His voice was quiet, with a strongly passionate undertone. "This front you have, Midou-san, who do you think it's fooling? Stupid insults and harsh words. We all know your power, and I know you're smart. What are you-"

"Shut up, thread spool. I don't need your psychoanalysis. And since when do you care what I do or do not?"

Words. Stupid words. I already know his answer. Ginji. Always, for Ginji.

"For Ginji, Midou. I care about him. I don't want to see him worry like that again. And what thanks does he get for it? Insults, even him."

Ban stood up, almost looming over Kazuki. His skin seemed about to burst with the anger he was radiating. When he spoke, his voice was as low and controlled as Kazuki's. "Insults are not all that I give him, Fuuchouin Kazuki. I love him. And I make sure he knows that. Every single time we're together." With that, he strode into the bedroom where Ginji was obliviously asleep, and shut the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I love him. And I make sure he knows that. _Ban's words hung in the air around the Fuuchouin heir, echoing for eons in his head.

_How do you make sure, Midou Ban? _Kazuki wondered as his feet carried him slowly towards the bedroom. He opened the door quietly and looked in. Midou Ban and Amano Ginji were curled up on the opposite ends of the bed, their faces masks of serenity. Kazuki lingered a minute longer before returning to the couch and falling into an uneasy sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban walked between deeply asleep and widely awake several times that night. _He probably thinks we're lovers, or something now. What a stupid choice of words._

He looked over at Ginji. The sight of him sleeping with his mouth open a bit, snoring softly brought a smile to Ban's face. _It's so hard not to love you, Ginji. I wasn't lying back there. No wonder they all worshipped you. No wonder Kazuki loves you. _

Ban felt a wave of resentment against Kazuki. He seemed to have a smile for everyone. Everyone but Ban. _He thinks I'm beneath him. He admitted I was strong, but he still thinks I'm beneath him. That Ginji deserves better than me. I could've died back there, and all he'd have cared about was how Ginji would've felt about it. _

On a sudden impulse, Ban shook his partner awake. Ginji rubbed his sleep-blurred eyes.

"Ban-chan, is everything ok?"

Ban smiled at his concern. "I, yes, everything's fine. Just... thanks."

Ginji smiled back. "It's all right, Ban-chan. Try and sleep, won't you?"

Ban lay back down, and listened to Ginji's breath become slower and more regular.

The calm Ginji had brought soon wore off in the darkness. His thoughts slowly became angry, vengeful.

_He loves me, Fuuchouin, and he chose to come with me. He chose me over you. _Angrier and angrier.

Yet, through it all, the one tiny voice persisted. _But you love him. You love him anyway._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I just realized I concentrate too much on the characters the story centres on... Next chapter should be up in a aday or so. I have tons of time on my hands right now, and I've been writing around five hours every day (an hour on this fic, and four on my story).

Thanks to yukie-chan for the review! Woohoo! I have two now! I plan on continuing through with this till the end, and it will probably end up pretty long given my obsession with complicating relationships. I kinda have an end planned, but I also want to spend some chapters on Ban and Kazuki being together, not just how they got there.

Kerian


	4. Exclusion

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers, but I will once my book's published. (My current arrogance level's higher than Ban's... and I'm not getting my book done before a year at the rate I'm going, and even longer to get it published. /sigh/)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast next morning was a total turnaround from dinner. Ginji could feel the tension hanging between his two friends. After many failed attempts at a conversation, he gave up, frustrated.

"What's going on, Ban-chan?" No answer.

"Kazu-chan?" Silence.

"Did you guys fight after we went to bed?"

"No." Ban and Kazuki said together, with a good amount of glaring.

Ginji had to crack a smile looking at their expressions.

Kazuki started first. "We just had a slight disagreement, Ginji. Midou-san explained your, umm, position. We still don't see eye-to-eye, but we're fine now."

Ban had the grace to blush. Ginji looked slightly confused. "Oh, ok. You guys seem very tense, you know." He turned to Ban. "Ban-chan, did you call him something very bad?"

Ban and Kazuki smiled slightly, the tension abated somewhat. "He didn't call me anything worse than what I've heard before, Ginji."

Ginji frowned slightly. "Was it about me leaving the Volts, Kazu-chan? It's really not his fault, you know."

"Yeah, Ginji. I don't think these guys will ever forgive me for that, though." _I'm not lying to him; it was part of the conversation. _

Kazuki just shifted a little uncomfortably in his chair. Ginji was just about to say something else when Ban's cell phone rang.

"Midou Ban, of the Get Backers!"

"Ban? Hevn here. You feeling up to work?"

"Does it pay well?"

"Five million yen paid full in advance. Another ten after the job's done."

"We'll see you at the Honky Tonk then."

Ban turned to Ginji. "Come on, Ginji, we're leaving. Hevn has a job for us."

"Ban-chan, I think we should pass it up. You're just getting better... you're just beginning to heal. And the burns-"

"Ginji, I don't have any broken bones, do I? Just a few burns and bruises."

"I know, but you lost a lot of blood, you know."

"Five million in advance, Ginji. Ten mil when we're done."

Ginji's lips set in a stubborn line. "Money's no use if you're dead, Ban-chan."

"I told her we'd meet her. At least hear her out, Ginji." Ban was being equally stubborn. He was glad to have any distraction from last night's exchange.

"Midou-san, you know only too well that any job that pays that well will be dangerous. It's selfish of you to put Ginji's life in danger when you're not at your best."

Ban recoiled slightly in shock as he realized Kazuki was right. His wounds would open soon into any fight, and he could only rely on his Jagan three times. _I may be the invincible genius Midou Ban, but I'm still human..._

He hated the next words that he said. "I think you may just be right, Yarnball. Ginji, we're taking the first job she offers next week. I'll be fine by then."

Ginji grinned. "Thank you, Ban-chan!"

Ban called Hevn back and told her about their decision. "Fine, Ban, can I talk to Ginji?"

Ban tossed the phone to his best friend. "Here, she wants to talk to you."

"Heya, Hevn!" Ban listened carefully to what Ginji was saying.

"Oh, I see. I guess I can do that... I'll talk to Ban-chan, he'll understand."

Ginji snapped the phone shut and returned it to Ban. "I'll understand what, Ginji?"

"Umm, Ban-chan, Hevn said this is really important. She wants me to do this with another partner."

"She what!"

Ginji looked pleadingly at Ban. "Come on, Ban, we need the money. And we owe Kazu-chan for the hospital bills. We need to pay off our tickets too, you know."

Ban sighed. "I know. Who're you taking, Ginji?"

"I'll come, Ginji. And I think we should get someone else, just in case." Kazuki's voice was starting to drive Ban over the edge. Not entirely in a good way.

"Great... it's bad enough you're cutting our income by half, Fuuchouin."

Kazuki rolled his eyes. "I'll take it out of my half, Midou-san. Let's go, now."

Ban left with them to Honky Tonk, not wanting to stay alone at Kazuki's longer than necessary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's good that you're feeling better now! I was worried about you, you know." Natsumi's voice felt good to Ban.

"I told her not to worry. You're too stubborn to die," Paul's deep voice rang over the counter.

Ban smirked at them. "Still didn't stop Ginji from running off with Yarnball and Himiko."

Himiko had looked very concerned. _At least one other person apart from Ginji cares._ She'd told him quietly to take better care the next time.

Natsumi slid into the booth opposite to Ban. "I'm worried about Ginji, he doesn't have you to watch his back today."

"Himiko and Thread Spool are with him. He'll be fine."

"I hope so. It's just that-" Natsumi bit her lip worriedly, "I really don't want him getting hurt. It was bad enough you were hurt."

Ban was slightly taken aback at the caring look in her eyes. _Well, two people then._

"Natsumi, I know you care about him, a lot. But I promise, he can take care of himself."

"That's what I thought about you too." She left as a customer came in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a day and a half, and countless restless naps, Ban was finally greeted by his partner's smiling face, and a bear hug. "Ban-chan! We have seven and a half million yen! We're rich!"

"Good, pay your tab then," came Paul's voice.

It was a good day for Midou Ban. Their tab was paid in full. All their parking tickets were cleared. Their stomachs were full. And they had enough money to last them a long time.

_Things are finally looking up. We can afford an apartment now. I just hope we can keep this up..._

Yet, something kept nagging at the back of his head.

"What's bothering you, Ban-chan? I've never seen you look so blank."

"Everything's fine, baka. We have money now, right?"

Ginji caught the bitterness in his voice. "It's because you had to stay behind, isn't it, Ban-chan?"

"No. At any rate, it brought you good luck."

"Oh, Ban-chan, we'd have had the same results together."

"No, we'd have both been killed because I wasn't up to it. Maybe I'm bad luck, Ginji."

Ginji laughed at Ban. "Ban-chan, I know you too well. Stop pretending you think you're bad luck and tell me what's really annoying you."

Ban sighed. "Just something I need to forget, and put behind me."

"Is it something Himiko said? I saw her talking to you before we left, Ban-chan."

Ban shook his head and stood up. "I'm going out for a walk. I need to clear my head."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm almost done with the next chapter. I just need to get it typed up. I write out everything I do by hand on paper first, so it slows things down a bit.

Thank you, siberian orchid, for the reviews! Yeah, they are great together. And I have anonymous reviewing turned on now. Sorry, my bad. Yeah, Animax kills it for me too, but it's pretty much my only source of anime right now, so can't complain. (Except the guy they used for Paul, he voices at least two characters in every other anime.) They did an ok job on Rurouni Kenshin and InuYasha though.

I plan on buying the original version once I go to Aus. /does a little dance/ I have FOUR reviews now! I started out expecting zero.

Kerian


	5. Lies

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (And if I did, I'd distribute it for free...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban listened to Himiko's voice, not really paying attention to what she was saying. The sound of it soothed him.

_How did I end up out on dinner with her? _He wondered. _I was just going to walk around._

"Ban? Ban!"

Ban looked up. "Sorry, Himiko. I'm still a little out of it, after the blast and all."

Himiko smiled sympathetically. "It must've been bad. Ginji told me you were actually in the hospital."

Ban shuddered dramatically. "Don't remind me..."

"Why did you ask me out Ban? And on such short notice?"

"It was long overdue. And I really missed you."

_I _did_ miss her. At least that's not a lie. _

Himiko colored slightly. "Oh, ok. It's just, sometimes, you make people feel you don't really care, Ban."

Ban looked really sad for a moment. "But you know I do, right?"

Himiko smiled and nodded. "So do I, Ban. Now what do you want for dessert?"

He got back to the hotel they were staying at around eleven. He felt worn out. They had finished dinner around nine-thirty, and driven about for an hour. Himiko had looked radiant that night, one of the rare occasions where she'd worn a dress. She'd blushed prettily as Ban had hugged her good night. _She looked so happy. I'm an asshole for doing this. _

"Ban-chan! How was your date with Himiko?"

"I thought you'd be asleep by now, Ginji."

Ginji grinned widely. "No, Ban-chan, I wanted to hear all the details!"

Ban chuckled softly at his enthusiasm. "It was just dinner and a drive."

"I know _that_, Ban-chan, you told me when you called. Did you guys, you know, kiss?"

Ban shook his head. "Not that it's really of any concern to you, but no, we didn't."

"Oh, ok." Ginji looked disappointed.

Ban smiled to himself. "I did hug her good night though."

Ginji brightened up. "That's so sweet, Ban-chan!"

Ban felt a pang of guilt. _I'm lying to everyone I care for._

"If you say so, Ginji. I'm going to bed now."

"All right, Ban-chan. Good night!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban missed the closeness he and Ginji shared sleeping in his car or the Honky Tonk. He tossed around in his bed for a while, and then gave up trying to sleep. He left a note for Ginji on his nightstand and went out to his car. He got in and revved up the engine. He sat there for a while listening to its soft purr and turned it off. He got out and walked around for a while, finally ending up in the park near Honky Tonk.

Sighing softly, he lay down on the grass. The night sky was exceptionally clear, the moon a shapely crescent between the stars. However, Ban was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice.

_I can't remember the last time things were so complicated. Not even when Yamato asked me to- but this isn't about him. It's about Fuuchouin Kazuki. _Ban couldn't deny the warmth the name brought along with it. _You know what you have to do, Midou Ban. Get over him, _he told himself sternly. _You know he's never going to feel the same way. _

Yet, that annoying, small voice wished over and over he would.

Ban thought of all the times he'd been with Kazuki. One of the most vivid memories was on the roof with Shido, retrieving the Stradivarius. _He looks almost unearthly at night._

A picture of Kazuki flashed across his mind, lying in bed with his hair fanned around him, bathed in moonlight. He forced it out of his head. _Stop it! You're supposed to be getting over him, not fuelling further fantasies!_

Ban really didn't feel like going to back to the hotel that night. So he made himself comfortable on the grass, and willed himself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban was aroused out of his slumber by dawn's chill and the sound of birds awakening. He got up, stretched, and walked to the Honky Tonk. He frowned slightly at the bells as he opened the door.

"Well, you're up early today." Paul was sitting behind the counter, sipping coffee.

"I couldn't sleep. Coffee, black." Ban sat down on a stool.

Paul poured out a cup and pushed it towards the Get Backer.

"Thanks, Paul."

"So, how did it go with Himiko last night?"

Ban looked up in shock. "What? The entire city knows?"

Paul laughed. "Ginji called Natsumi as soon as you told him. I got it from her."

Ban rolled his eyes. "Seriously. Those two..."

Paul smiled as he agreed silently. He thought Ginji and Natsumi were cute, the way they were so involved in each other. The bells jingled as the door opened. Ban didn't look up from his coffee.

"Three coffees, black, Paul. We have an early job today." Juubei's voice was a little raspy from the cold morning air.

Ban looked discreetly through the corner of his eye. Juubei, Kazuki and Toshiki were sitting at a booth. Kazuki's hair was done they way Ban loved it, the usual string-bound hair in the front, but the rest of it hanging loose down his back.

"So, Midou, how are you now?" Toshiki asked from his seat.

"Fine, as always," Ban replied curtly.

Kazuki's lips tightened. "Back to business, guys. The painting's probably still hung in the gallery from last night. That's where the security is best."

Ban laughed.

"Is something funny, Midou-san?" Kazuki sounded very annoyed.

Ban walked over to the booth and leaned into the trio, hands resting on the table. "You're talking about the art exhibit at the National Art Gallery, right?"

Juubei nodded. "One of them was stolen from a dead artist's apartment. His wife wants us to get it back."

Ban smirked. "Yesterday was the last night of the exhibit, Bidding starts today."

The three looked a little confused. "Get to the point," said Toshiki.

"The security might be tightest at the gallery," Ban continued, "but paintings are normally kept somewhere dark and closed as soon as they go off public exhibit. Preserves them better. Try a basement or something." With that, he walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Honky Tonk café was abuzz with life that evening. _Looks like everyone from Ginji's old gang's here. _Ban looked around. One by one, he studied them all.

Ginji, of course, was laughing and talking with everyone. Juubei and Sakura were sitting close together at the next booth. They were engrossed in an intense conversation. Kazuki and Toshiki sat opposite to them. Kazuki seemed lost in his thoughts, while Toshiki just looked bored. Emishi was, of course, up to his usual antics, this time juggling apples. Natsumi was watching him with great amusement while trying to keep track of all the orders. Shido and Madoka sat quietly together, looking content and holding hands. The door opened, interrupting Ban's reverie. It was Himiko.

"Hello, everyone!" She seemed to be in a good mood. Everyone returned her cheerful greeting.

She scanned the room, smiling as her eyes met Ban's. She walked over to his booth and sat across from him.

"Hello, Ban," she said softly, covering his hand with hers. Ban fought the urge to pull his hand away and forced himself to smile at her.

"I had a really good time last night. Think we can do it again, Ban?"

_Don't say yes. Don't lead her on, you bastard._

"Of course, Himiko. Maybe a movie next time?"

Her eyes lit up as she nodded. Ginji walked over to them and sat down next to Ban. "Heya, Himiko!" he greeted her happily.

"Hi, Ginji."

"Did you guys have fun last night?"

Himiko blushed slightly and smiled. "Yes, and Ban wasn't mean even once," she joked.

"I'm never mean to you, Himiko," Ban replied just as Kazuki and Toshiki walked over to them.

"Thanks for the tip, Midou-san." Kazuki looked withdrawn. Ban longed to ask him what was wrong.

"Yes," agreed Toshiki, "they were in the storeroom at the back."

Ban looked at Toshiki, carefully avoiding Kazuki. "Just a bit of common sense, really."

"Thank you, anyway, Midou-san." Kazuki's voice forced Ban to meet his eyes. They seemed sad. Kazuki turned to Ginji. "Come with us Ginji, and give them some privacy."

"All right, Kazu-chan!" Ginji was up and gone before either Ban or Himiko could say anything.

Himiko looked at Ban in mild surprise. "Did you tell everyone about last night, Ban? That's so unlike you."

Ban smiled. "No, I just told Ginji. Apparently that was enough."

Himiko laughed. "So what were they thanking you for?"

"Just an obvious flaw in their plan that I pointed out."

"You helped them? Voluntarily?"

Ban shrugged. "They needed all the help they could get."

"No really," she went on, "I thought you lived to watch them make mistakes."

Ban frowned and turned away, hurt. "Is that what you think, Himiko? That I like seeing other people fail?"

"Ban, no, I didn't mean it like that. I was just kidding."

"Don't say things like that even as a joke, Himiko. It's really not funny."

"I'm sorry, Ban," she apologized.

"A sorry doesn't change what you said, you know." Ban didn't know why he was being so vindictive.

"Ban, why is it bothering you so much?" Himiko looked very concerned.

"I don't see what it has to do with you, really." _Apologize. Now. Before she walks away._

Himiko flared in anger. "Fine, if that's how you really feel, Ban, good night."

As she got up and walked out the café, Ban called after her, "Good night, Lady Poison."

A hush fell upon the room. Ban went back to his drink, ignoring everyone else. Ginji and Natsumi approached him warily.

"Did you guys fight, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked softly.

"Just a spat, Ginji. Nothing serious."

"You sure?" asked Natsumi.

Ban nodded. "I'll call her and make up soon. You guys go back to having fun."

"All right, Ban-chan." Ginji sensed his partner wanted to be left alone.

The conversation around them was picking up as the awkwardness lessened. Ban glanced at Kazuki. The longhaired man was looking at him with an almost pleased expression. He blushed and turned away quickly when Ban caught him looking.

_Damn Fuuchouin. He looks so happy my life's screwing up. Anyone else would've had his sympathy. He must really hate me..._

For the first time in his life, Ban felt devastated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wallowing in self-pity was not Midou Ban's style. He dealt with life's blows by keeping himself busy with work and moving on. He was a realist, as his manner so clearly showed.

A week had passed since the incident at the café. Ban had called Himiko and apologized the next day, blaming his bad mood on his recent injury. _She believed me. I lied so blatantly, and she believed me._

The entire week had been filled with and endless stream of jobs. When people didn't come to them, Ban took it upon himself to walk the streets and find a job. They had finished three jobs that day. Even Ginji with his endless supply of enthusiasm was worn out.

"Enough, Ban-chan! I'm exhausted." He complained, "And it's not like we need money very badly."

"Ginji, you shouldn't slack off just because we have money." Ban was equally tired as they both flopped into their usual booth.

"Hey guys!" Natsumi smiled at them, "you both look terrible."

"Ban's been making me run around all week, Natsumi," Ginji pouted.

"Oi! Stop complaining," said Ban.

"He's right, Ban, slow down," said Paul, "and now that my tab's paid, I don't need to tell you guys to work more."

Neither of them heard him. They were both fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm trying very hard to get a plot to pick up, but I seem to be wandering every now and then. This was a lot longer than my usual chapters, almost twice as long. I try to keep them around a 1000 words usually.

Thanks to ryuuen kurai for being so nice! And thanks to everyone else reading this!

If all goes as planned, they should have the "Talk" in the next chapter. But I don't really want to leave Ban and Himiko hanging. Sweet confusion. lol, I'm being very nicely reminded by my boyfriend I'm a drama queen. I'll have chap 6 up tomorrow!

Kerian


	6. Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (But my boyfriend reckons he should just buy them to stop my whining. Ha! As if he has any money anyways.)

Before I begin, forgive me if I rushed into things in this chapter. I'm really on a roll with my book today, so I didn't spend as much time on this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban knew he was putting himself through a vicious cycle. He worked to forget about Kazuki, and just when things got better, he'd tire out and stop. His thoughts would wander back to Kazuki when he rested, motivation enough to push him back into work.

_This is unhealthy for you, Midou Ban. You're with Himiko now. She deserves better than you half-hearted attempts. Break it off before it gets too serious._

He'd been seeing Himiko for a month now. His guilt grew with every date. Of course, Ban being Ban, managed to keep his mask of normalcy on.

Ginji could feel something was wrong with him, but every time he asked Ban about it, he brushed it off with an excuse. Finally, Ginji grew tired of this. They were at the Honky Tonk sipping coffee when he brought it up.

"Ban-chan, when did you start thinking it was all right for you to lie to me?"

Ban sat up in surprise. _How does he know?_ "What're you talking about, Ginji?"

Ginji frowned. "Ban-chan, we work together. We spend almost all day together. You're my closest friend, Ban-chan. You think I wouldn't know when you're lying to me?"

Ban lowered his eyes. "It's just something I need to-"

"Work out yourself." Ginji finished. "I know. It's been bothering you for more than a month now."

Ban remained silent. He was more than a little surprised at his partner's perceptiveness.

"Ban-chan, I know it's not Himiko. She looks really happy around you. But you seem so... discontent, Ban-chan."

Ban bit his lip. _And I thought I was keeping up my charade so well._ "Did you tell anyone about it, Ginji?"

Ginji shook his head. "You're doing a great job of keeping it hidden, Ban-chan. I don't think even Himiko noticed."

"Ginji, I don't love her."

Ginji looked into Ban's eyes. He looked very serious. "I know, Ban-chan. But if that were the only thing bothering you, you'd have never started it in the first place. Please tell me everything."

Ban looked down at his hands. "I'm in love with someone else, Ginji. But it's never going to go anywhere."

"So you're going out with Himiko to get over this other girl? That's not right, Ban-chan." Ginji sounded angry.

_He doesn't need all the details yet_. "I know. I hate myself for it."

"Ban." Ban looked up. Ginji hadn't called him that in ages. "I want you to stop this little act right now, and tell her." Ginji's voice softened. "And there's an "S" in the Get Backers, Ban-chan. Don't forget that the next time."

Ban looked at Ginji and managed a small smile. "I'm sorry, Ginji. I'll go tell her now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That went surprisingly well. She took it so maturely. _Ban thought back to the conversation he'd just had.

"I understand, Ban," she'd said, "and I can never be happy unless you're not happy with me."

"That's not really it, you _do _make me happy. I care about you a lot, just not like that, Himiko."

Her eyes had been shining with unshed tears. "Is there someone else, Ban?"

He had nodded silently.

"I see now... why you were so reluctant to get too close to me. I thought maybe you just wanted to take things slowly."

He had pulled her close and held her for a few moments. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done this. Especially after I promised Yamato I'd take care of you."

She'd smiled sadly and touched his cheek gently. "You _do _take care of me, Ban." She'd whispered, "And I love you for it."

_I love you too, Himiko. Just not like that. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ban looked out the window of his car, watching the people pass by. _They all have problems to deal with, some a lot worse than me. They seem to be doing fine. _

Determination rose. _I need closure. And the only way to get it is to be totally honest about my feelings._

He started the engine and drove towards Kazuki's apartment.

Ban stared at the door. He'd been standing there for fifteen minutes trying to work up the courage to knock on it. _What do I tell him? "Hey there, Kazuki, guess what? I'm in love with you!"? Oh god, this is a really bad idea. I should just give up and go back._

He turned around to leave. _No! _The little voice in his head shouted. _You came here with a purpose, and you can't just leave it undone. That's not what Midou Ban does._

He turned back around to face the door. He took a deep breath and knocked. _I better do this before my nerve wears out._

Kazuki opened the door. "Midou-san." He looked slightly surprised. "Please come in."

_Polite as always, _Ban thought as he walked in."Thanks. I, umm, I need to talk to you."

Juubei was sitting on the couch, sipping a drink. "Alone," he added.

"Oh, all right. Do you want to take a walk outside then?"

_More people means less chances of him making a scene..._ "Yeah, a walk would be good."

"Juubei, we're-"

"Yes, I heard. Go on ahead. I'll be right here when you get back. Good day, Ban." Juubei looked slightly annoyed.

"Good day to you too," Ban said as they walked out.

Ban remained silent as they left the building and walked out into the sunshine.

"So what is it that you want to tell me, Midou-san?"

"I... it's very hard to put in words."

"Is it about Ginji, Midou-san?"

Ban got extremely irked. "It's always about Ginji to you, isn't it, Fuuchouin? I could've died back then, and all you'd have cared about was how Ginji would feel."

Kazuki shook his head. "That's not true, Midou-san. I never like having to watch anyone being hurt, even you."

_Even you. There's no point in even telling him after this._

They continued walking silently for a few more minutes. "Is it how Ginji is taking you going out with Himiko? I never really talked to him after you two got together." Kazuki asked him.

Ban looked at him in surprise. "No, he was very happy for me."

Kazuki looked equally surprised. "But I thought you were... lovers..."

"Lovers? Oh!" Ban remembered their conversation when he had stayed at his apartment, when he'd slightly bent the truth. "We were never lovers, you know. He's my best friend."

"Oh, I see now." Kazuki sounded relieved. He looked at Ban with a smile. "Your words gave me the wrong impression."

Ban couldn't help smiling back. Kazuki's smile seemed to light up the entire world. _He doesn't hate me enough not to smile at me._

"It's not about Himiko or Ginji... Kazuki, why do you hate me so much?"

Kazuki looked at the ground. "Because of what you've done to me, Midou-san. What you continue doing every day."

Ban stopped walking, crushed. _He didn't even bother denying it. _His knees gave out and he sank to the ground. Kazuki stopped and turned around.

_I refuse to cry! I won't give you that pleasure, Fuuchouin. _Ban struggled to get himself together.

Kazuki kneeled down in front of him. "What is it, Midou-san?"

Ban gritted his teeth and stood up. He looked down at Kazuki with his hardest stare. _Tell him you hate him, too. You do hate him, Midou Ban, for making your life hell. For... for _tolerating _you for Ginji's sake._

He couldn't bring himself to say it to Kazuki. Not when he was looking up at him with actual concern in his eyes. That alone almost made up for his words.

Kazuki stood up and looked into Ban's eyes. Hurt had replaced the concern, hurt and anger. His voice stayed calm as always. "Did you come just to talk about why we all hate you, Midou-san? Strange for someone who claims not to care about what people think of him."

_I care what you think of me, Fuuchouin. You can't just hate me. I need to believe that. _"No, I didn't come here to argue about that. I just needed to know."

"Needed to know we hate you?"

"No, just you. I needed to know if _you _hate me. I guess I didn't even have to ask, huh?" Ban realized just then that he didn't really want to hear his answer. He turned and started to walk away.

"Midou-san! Wait!" Kazuki called after him.

Ban continued walking. _I don't need to hear him say it. It's a lot easier to believe he cares, even just a little._

Kazuki caught up with Ban. "Ban! Listen to me! I don't hate you."

Ban slowed down and looked at Kazuki. "You just admitted that you did."

Kazuki looked away. "I don't, well, just a little maybe. You're a good person, Midou-san. And for that, I care about you."

_He thinks I'm a good person... wait! He just said he cares about me!_

"You care about me because you think I'm good? Not just because you're worried about Ginji?"

Kazuki looked very conflicted. "Midou-san, would you mind if we sat down for a while?"

Ban agreed. They walked in silence till they came to the park where Ban had spent the night. The sat down under a tree in a quiet part of the park.

"So what is it, then?" Ban asked Kazuki, a tad impatiently.

"I just want to make things clear between us, Midou-san."

"Fine, go on."

"Well, Midou-san, when Ginji first left, it's true that we all blamed you for it. Yet, we knew that it was the right thing for Ginji. So, you see, I don't hate you for taking him away from there."

"Oh..." _Great, this means he hates me for my personality. _

"At first, I thought you were arrogant and loud, but that's not really you, Midou-san."

"Yeah, you told me about the arrogant and loud part before. Thanks for reminding me about that."

"Midou-san!" Kazuki looked reproachful. "It's hard enough to tell you without you interrupting every two seconds."

Ban smiled slightly at the pout playing on Kazuki's lips. "I'm sorry, go on."

"As I was saying, I realized you really care about Ginji. What really bothered me was the resentment you harbored against us. Against me. I don't think I've done anything to deserve that, Midou-san."

Ban opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. _I should hear him out first._

Kazuki exhaled sharply and continued. "What I'm trying to say, Midou-san, is that I really care about you, but you make it very hard for me."

He stopped at looked at Ban, waiting for a reaction.

_He cares! I make it hard? I don't go around ignoring him! _

_Yes you do. _Ban was starting to hate that little voice.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Midou-san?"

Ban grinned slightly. "I never meant to be like that around you, Kazuki." _I love the way his name rolls off my lips. _"You just... you always make me feel like you just _stand _me for Ginji. And the other day, you said you only cared about what I did because of him."

Kazuki looked down at the grass. "It's partly true. How did you expect me to tell you I cared when all you did was insult me and act so cold?"

Ban felt a pang of shame. He knew Kazuki was right. "You're so nice to everyone. Except me, that is. It really gets to me..."

"Midou-san, so we agree that we were like that to each other only because of a misunderstanding?"

Ban smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, Midou-san, I'd like for us to be friends."

_Friends. But I want so much more from you... so much more for us. _

"I'd like that too, Kazuki."

Kazuki stood up. "All right then, Mi- umm, Ban. I should go back to Juubei now."

"Okay, Kazuki. See ya." Ban stayed under the tree, watching him walk away.

Images. Himiko walking off angrily. Kazuki's pleased face.

_You're a liar, Fuuchouin!_

Ban jumped up and shouted after Kazuki, "Why were you so happy that day?"

Kazuki turned around, confused. Ban ran up to him and glared at him.

"You looked so happy that day, when I fought with Himiko. You lied to me back there. You liked seeing me down!"

Kazuki bit his lip. "That's not why I was happy that day, Ban, believe me."

"So which is it, Kazuki? Do you care about me, or is this some mind game?"

"I do care about you, Ban. I... I wasn't myself that day."

"And here I was thinking you had a real explanation." Ban sneered at Kazuki.

Kazuki looked stung. He said something very softly under his breath, the words lost as the wind blew his hair, making his bells sway.

Ban leaned in closer. _He looks almost scared. Do I frighten you, Kazuki?_

"You'll have to say it louder if I'm to hear you." Ban's voice held a gentler note this time.

Kazuki looked up into Ban's eyes. "I am jealous of her." His voice was only slightly louder, but there was no mistaking his words.

_He's jealous? Of Himiko? That means-_ "you like me. You _like _me." _Ugh! I just sounded like an idiot schoolgirl. _

Kazuki smiled at Ban's words. His eyes were still sad. _Just like the other night..._

Ban brushed Kazuki's hair out of his face softly. "I broke up with her today, Kazuki. Because of you."

The sadness changed to joy as he leaned in to kiss him. No more words were needed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, it feels rushed to me. But I couldn't really think of another way to do this. 8 reviews! Ryuuen kurai, you _are _nice, at least about this fic.

Siberian orchid, I totally agree about his beauty! Some fics are very good at describing it, but too many are just bad. Kazuki reminds me of how Legolas's looks always get abused in so many LOTR fics. Say no to Elf rape! Sorry... carried away. My book's about Fate vs. Destiny, set in a Medieval period. Sometimes even I have trouble understanding where I'm going with that concept...

Rie, I want to smell him too, the closer the better... Ban was referring to Kazuki in his thoughts, that he loves Kazuki anyways. Sorry if I come off confusing sometimes.

My Gravitation fansub d/l is done! After days of struggling along on dial-up. I love the music in it, and I think I want to marry Yuki (if that's legal there).

I'm having so much trouble building Ban and Kazuki a relationship. Any suggestions?

Kerian


	7. And the time after

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (But I _should!)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ka-Kazu-chan? Wow! I always knew you liked him Ban-chan!"

Ban grinned. "Oh, that's why you asked me if I loved another _girl_, huh Ginji?"

Ginji pouted. "You don't have to be like that."

He pulled Ban in a big hug. "I'm so glad for you, Ban-chan. You won't be mopey now, will you?"

Ban shook his head. "Not any more, Ginji."

The last few hours seemed to have whizzed past. They had stayed like that for while, kissing in the park. Softly, they'd pulled apart and walked around in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. It had felt wonderfully right to Ban. _Yet, when he didn't speak, it bothered me. Maybe I'm just a little scared of what goes on in his head when he's not talking._

He had walked Kazuki back to his place, gently brushing his lips across his cheek in goodbye. _Such soft skin..._

"Ban-chaaaan..." Ginji gave him a big grin.

"What is it, Ginji?"

"You just went all goofy-looking for a while, Ban-chan!"

Ban smacked him on the head. "No, I didn't. I was thinking."

"About Kazu-chan! Wow, you must have it really bad!"

Ban gave a low growl. "I think I'll go make a call to a certain person named Natsumi. She'll be very interested in the things you were saying in your sleep, Ginji."

"Ban-chan!" Ginji was blushing furiously. "I wasn't saying anything in my sleep!"

"My word against yours, Ginji, my word against yours."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around ten-thirty at night when Ban's television watching was interrupted by loud knocking on the door. Ban opened the door cautiously. It was Juubei. Ban opened the door all the way and invited him in.

"Kazuki told me about the park today, Ban." Juubei started off bluntly, without any greeting.

"Is this the Kazuki-is-mine-stay-away-from-him talk?"

Juubei sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you, Ban. So I expect that in return. Is Ginji asleep?"

Ban shook his head. "He's at the Honky Tonk, waiting for Natsumi to finish up. He doesn't want her going home alone so late."

"Okay then. I wanted to ask you Ban, does Kazuki really mean anything to you, or is he just some toy fo-"

"Shut up," Ban snarled, "Don't ever call him that again. Don't even imply it."

A hint of smile played across Juubei's lips. "So you do care for him, Ban. Then listen to this very carefully. He has been hurt before, and betrayed. If you ever give him any reason to cry, Midou Ban, do not expect me to hold back on you."

A sharp retort rose in Ban's throat, but he held it to himself. "I'll never hurt him, Juubei, neither will I betray him." _Like you did. _"So hold your threats and let us be happy."

Juubei nodded curtly. "Fine, Midou Ban, I'll take you word for it."

As he left, Ban wondered how many more of Kazuki's friends would pay him a visit like this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban snuck glances at Kazuki from his booth. Kazuki was sitting at the counter, sipping coffee as he ate a muffin for breakfast. Ban smiled to himself as he saw a tiny crumb break off the muffin and fall to his chin. A look of slight annoyance crossed over Kazuki's face as he brushed it off.

Kazuki looked up from his breakfast to look at Ban. Smiling, he walked up to his booth and slid in next to him. "Good morning, Ban."

"Took you long enough." Ban put out his cigarette. "Did you sleep all right?"

Kazuki gave him a slightly flirtatious look. "Yes, Ban, I had very pleasant dreams."

Ban shook his head. _I really hope he doesn't make any more bad puns. _"You here to see a client?" Ban tried making small talk.

"No, I came to see you. We're together now, aren't we, Ban?"

Ban looked at him in mild surprise. "Did Juubei say something to you?"

"Juubei? No... why?" Kazuki seemed a little confused.

"Nothing, I just thought maybe he did. Anyway, yes, we are together, unless you say so otherwise."

"Oh, no, I was just thinking I could take you out to lunch. Our first official date."

Ban poked him in the ribs. "Lunch, huh? How romantic," he said sarcastically. "I thought I at least deserved a nice dinner."

Kazuki moved to the opposite seat, out of reach of Ban's fingers. The Master of Strings was a very ticklish person. "Why, Ban, I didn't think you had any romance in your blood"

Ban narrowed his eyes at him. "How about _I _take you out tonight. Dinner. Somewhere nice. The way a first date should be properly done."

"All right, Ban, do your best."

"Oh, I doubt you can handle my best just yet, Kazuki," Ban drawled, his voice just a tad seductive. The slight shiver the words gave Kazuki just about made Ban's week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A very short chapter, I know. I started out writing, and their first date ended up so long, I decided to just make another chapter out of it. It will probably run around 1500-2000 words in itself. (What can I say? I'm a big date person myself)

Thanks once again to Ryuuen kurai. I find it really hard to write from Ban's POV. We're nothing alike, me and him (me being a pretty hyper, very emotional, genki brat), apart from the fact that we're both male. Hmm... though we have slightly similar ethnicities... sorry, I digress. I like to think Ban's mostly normal, really, under all that. /cries/ I'm stuck writing my book. I've been on the same page for the last two hours, writing and rewriting. I really do need all the luck I can get now.

I'm glad you like this chapter, it reinforces my faith in this fic.

Next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow, depending on how things go.

Kerian


	8. First date

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (Just wait till my time machine's done!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban thought Kazuki looked resplendent that night. He was wearing his usual off-shoulder shirt. _It used to drive me crazy before. Still does, in a good way now. _Ban quickly stopped his train of thought. His hair was all tied up in strings, even at the back. Ban longed to unwrap it and feel it flowing through his fingers. He had taken Natsumi's advice and worn a black turtleneck sweater with dark gray pants.

Ban had spent most of the day obsessing over making the evening as perfect as possible. He had spent hours trying to find the right restaurant, but gave up as soon as he drove across a bridge over a busy road. The bridge itself was pretty big, with pretty heavy traffic. However, under each end of the bridge was a projection of concrete slab; they held the beams that supported each end. _Funny I should see it when I was looking for something so different. I have my location now._

Next, he had driven around the town, buying whatever food caught his fancy. A bottle of chilled apple juice had completed his purchases.

He had picked Kazuki up at eight, and parked a little away from the bridge. Kazuki's face had lit up with pleasure as he saw the cozy little place Ban had picked for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuki leaned back against the base of the bridge, slowly sipping from a glass of juice. "Ban, do I scare you?"

_How does he know? I must be really transparent..._

"What do you mean?"

"Ban, do you trust me?"

_You, I trust, Fuuchouin. Just not me around you._

"Is something bothering you, Kazuki?"

"No, I was just wondering how little you must trust me..." His face was serious, but there was no way Ban could miss the mischief in his eyes. "How little you must trust me, for you not to bring any alcohol along."

Ban glared. "This is what you were getting me all worked up for?"

Kazuki laughed. "Really, Ban, apple juice? Were you afraid I would steal you chastity?That I'd tarnish your precious vir-"

Ban cut him off with a kiss. After a minute, he pulled back, slightly out of breath. "No, I was worried about having to climb out of this damn place. As tempting as it is to get you drunk, Kazuki, I'd rather you didn't break your neck."

Kazuki sighed at the teasing affection in Ban's voice as he looked down at the traffic below. Though they were only about twenty feet above it, it seemed very far away. There was a steady rumble from the vehicles on the bridge above them. "Whatever made you think of this place, Ban?"

_God, no, he hates it..._

"I just thought it was nice, Kazuki...I know traffic is not the best view, and the noise isn't even close to the music I'd wanted. It just felt like a..."

"Like a refuge, Ban?"

Ban nodded. "Somewhere alone and tucked away, right in the middle of all _this._" He looked around at the cars and the lights around them.

Kazuki smiled in understanding. "And so many people around us, Ban, yet none of them will even notice me doing this." He pulled Ban into a soft kiss.

They pulled away slowly. Ban tugged softly at Kazuki's hair, making his bells jingle with their sweet sound. Kazuki pulled Ban's glasses off, looking longingly into his deep blue eyes. "This is a wonderful date, Ban. Even if you did bring just apple juice."

Ban frowned playfully. "Let it go about the apple juice, already. I want my glasses back."

Kazuki folded them and put them in the basket of food. "I like you better without them. And I like your hair like this better, without the spikes."

"Hey, I spend a lot of time perfecting them, you know."

"I know, _Spiky._"

"Oh, it's Spiky now, is it? You're sleeping on the couch for that."

Kazuki blushed slightly. "I wasn't really planning on, umm, staying over."

Ban grinned at Kazuki's newfound shyness. "I was just teasing you, baka. Lighten up."

Kazuki looked relieved as he attempted a laugh. _Is he really that insecure? _Ban wondered. He snaked his arm around Kazuki's waist and pulled him close.

"Kazuki, don't worry about it. I... this scares me too."

Kazuki nuzzled softly into Ban's neck. Ban tensed slightly as he felt a sudden rush. He tightened his grip around Kazuki as he felt him start kissing his neck. Kazuki's hands moved around his waist as he pushed Ban gently down on his back. Ban felt Kazuki's kisses trailing upwards towards his mouth. Kazuki nipped gently at Ban's lower lip before entering his mouth with his tongue.

The kiss grew harder and harder as they pushed against each other, moaning into the other's mouths. Kazuki's hair was coming loose from the strings under Ban's probing fingers. Soon, locks of Kazuki's hair covered Ban's face, curtaining their faces from the world around them. It wasn't long before both of them felt the need for each other, their legs entwined together as their hips rocked back and forth.

Ban was the first to break the kiss and pull back. He looked up into Kazuki's face. _What a contrast from your normal, prim self, Fuuchouin. _Kazuki's face was flushed, his lips red and slightly swollen. His breath came ragged and irregular. One of his sleeves had been pulled down all the way to his elbow, exposing part of his chest. His hair was a mess compared to its usual perfection. Fuuchouin Kazuki had never looked better to Ban.

"I thought you weren't planning on anything like this," Ban teased, slowly running a finger along the bare skin on his chest.

Kazuki's flush grew deeper. "I still don't," he retorted as he disentangled himself from Ban. Ban felt sorry he had said that.

Ban stroked his hair softly. "It looks good like this, you know."

"I'll let you keep your spikes, and you let me keep my strings. Deal?" Kazuki laughed.

Ban gave him a chaste kiss. "All right. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything with you looking like this anyway."

Ban watched as Kazuki straightened his clothes and hair. "You know, Kazuki, I bet Himiko is a lot less prissy than you."

Kazuki shot him a glare. "I thought we agreed to be nice to each other, Spiky."

"I _am _being nice." Ban scooted closer to Kazuki and rested his cheek on his bare shoulder. They sat like that for a while; just watching the lights, people returning home.

"Ever wonder what a regular life would be like, Ban?"

Ban lifted his head reluctantly. "It wouldn't really be that much different, you know. We'd still have to face challenges, earn money, fall in love... minus the occasional psycho out to kill you, of course."

"And we'd still have someone to watch our backs for us, right Ban?"

Ban nodded and pulled out a cigarette to light. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the smoke that usually calmed him. Kazuki waited patiently for him to finish his smoke, watching the glowing end grow closer and closer to Ban's lips.

"Oi, Kazuki, what are you looking at so intently?"

"Just thinking of what it must be like... to be a cigarette for your lips..."

Ban ground the butt against the concrete to put it out and narrowed his eyes at his date. "When you've made a decision, Fuuchouin, it's considered cruel to tease someone like that."

"Yes," Kazuki laughed, "I suppose it is."

He tugged at Ban's hand in a gesturing bordering childlike. "I want us to go for a drive, Ban. I've always wanted to, just the two of us."

Ban smiled in agreement. They packed the leftovers and plates and all the other things in the basket. Then, they carefully climbed out of their little hideaway, and walked back to Ban's car. Ban opened the door and was about to slide in, when Kazuki caught his wrist and pulled him back.

"When I said I'd always wanted us to go for a drive, I meant with me in the driver's seat, Ban."

Ban looked at Kazuki suspiciously. "Can you even drive, Kazuki? It's a manual, you know."

Kazuki smiled a tad too cheerfully. "I'm not great at it or anything, but I'm sure I'll do just fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They screeched to a halt in front of the Honky Tonk. Ban sat looking a little dazed, his hands clutching the dashboard, knuckles white.

"I didn't do too badly, did I, Ban?" Kazuki was looking at him with a half-hopeful, half-scared look.

_You almost got us killed! "I'm sure I'll do just fine", my ass! _Ban gritted his teeth as a vein popped in his forehead. "You'll get better, Kazuki. You just need more practice, that's all."

Kazuki reached over and squeezed Ban's hand. "Thank you for being so patient, Ban. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that... I'm sorry if I ruined the evening for you."

Ban remembered the cozy dinner. _Besides, he looked kind of cute driving, and flinching at the vehicles passing by. I just found the one thing he's not good at. _He caught Kazuki's hand in his and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. "You didn't ruin anything, I promise."

Kazuki tilted his head towards the café. "You want to go in, Ban?"

Ban nodded and opened his door, getting out. _I hope there aren't too many people in there tonight. I don't want to have to handle anyone else... _

Fortunately for Ban, Paul was the only one there. He was in his usual place, behind the counter, reading his newspaper. He looked up as they entered and nodded in greeting. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"A cup of coffee for me, Paul, and Ban...?"

"Just a glass of iced water, Paul." _I don't want to lose any sleep to coffee tonight. _

As soon as they got their orders, they went to Ban and Ginji's usual booth and sat down facing each other. Ban felt a slight disappointment. He was hoping Kazuki would sit next to him.

Kazuki looked up from his coffee, giving Ban a look of contentment. "You're a man of your word, Midou Ban. You made tonight so great."

Ban smirked. "And you wanted to take me to lunch. Really, Fuuchouin!"

A light tint of pink spread across Kazuki's cheeks. "I just thought you'd be more comfortable with something more... casual."

Ban lowered his head slightly, making his hair fall into his eyes, obscuring them from Kazuki. "I'm fine doing anything, Kazuki. Please don't think you have to hide your feelings from me."

"Funny you should say that, Ban," Kazuki laughed, "After we've both been doing just that for so long. I'm not really used to this yet."

Ban ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back out of his face. He studied Kazuki for a short moment. _Neither am I, Kazuki. For all I know, this could just be the Evil Eye of a different kind..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There was a slight awkwardness as Ban dropped Kazuki off at his apartment. Ban cleared his throat slightly. "Good night, Kazuki."

Kazuki leaned into Ban, pressing his lips against Ban's. Ban resisted the urge to push Kazuki up against his door, and kiss him fiercely. He knew he'd never be able to stop once he started. Kazuki broke the kiss after a few seconds, looking a tad dazed. "Good night, Ban."

He went into the apartment and closed the door. Ban stayed there for a few moments, looking at the door. _I'm really glad I knocked on it, after all._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This was a tough chapter to write. I'm just not very good at describing make-out scenes. Anyways, I finally have the first date out of the way, so now I can give them a higher level of comfort with each other.

Ryuuen kurai, you're welcome, and yes, you do write like a Brit. lol I've read some of my dad's stories (he used to write for me when I was a wee lad), and you have very similar styles. Mmm Orli... He was extremely adorable in Pirates, even though his acting was pretty much overshadowed by Johnny Depp. And sooo many scenes in LotR where I've screamed "Just kiss, already!" at Legolas and Aragorn... never did any good.

Anyway, I still think the cigarette kiss kicked ass. I'd love to try it on my boyfriend. He smokes as bad as Ban sometimes, but he tries not to around me. I'm rewatching the series on Animax, and since I missed around the first five-six episodes the last time, it's really helping me gauge Kazuki better.

I have a little rant today (as if the long note above wasn't enough). Just wanted to say how wrong the Ban/Himiko pairing is to me. I've always felt that Ban's best with someone who's not so rough around the edges. And I always got an almost sibling-type chemistry between the two. Watching the series (esp. the first ten-twelve episodes), I find myself liking Ban/Hevn and of course, Ban/Kazuki more and more. The other pairings in the series are quite good actually, just not Ban and Himiko.

The next chapter might take a couple of days. I have a lot of stuff to be done over the next few days for my student visa.

Kerian


	9. Kazuki leaves

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (Damn you, cruel world!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban woke up the next morning to Ginji jumping up and down on his bed.

"Oi! Ginji! You're going to break it," Ban complained sleepily.

"Ban-chan! I waited and waited, and then I fell asleep. Tell me what happened last night."

Ban shook his head to wake up fully. "Nothing I should be telling you."

"Aww, Ban-chan, you told me about Himiko..."

Ban shoved Ginji off his bed crossly. "That was different."

Ginji grinned up at him from the floor. "Different as in you kissed, no Ban-chan?"

"Why are you so interested in me kissing people, Ginji?" Ban sighed.

Ginji blushed. "You see, Ban-chan, I've never kissed anyone..." he trailed off.

Now Ban was awake. "You're joking right?"

Ginji's face colored further. "Ban-chan, I'm serious."

Ban sniggered. Ginji jumped onto his bed and glared at him indignantly. "Don't be mean, Ban-chan! You know how it was in Mugenjou... I never really got close to people like that."

Ban felt a pang of sadness for Ginji. He knew that feeling. "I'm sorry, I know what you mean, Ginji."

"Then I met you, Ban-chan." Ginji picked at a corner of Ban's quilt. "And, well, you know I like Natsumi, but..."

"But what, Ginji?"

Ginji picked harder. "But it's just that she's still in high school, you know, Ban, and our work isn't exactly safe."

_Wow, sounds like he's been giving this a lot of serious thought. And I've been too wrapped up in Kazuki to notice. _"Yeah, but it won't stay that way, Ginji. Some day, we'll have enough money..."

"...And I'll wait till then, Ban-chan." Ban seldom saw Ginji this sad.

"Have you told her anything?"

"No, Ban-chan, but we both know that's how it is."

_It's so much harder for him in many ways. At least I know that Kazuki can take care of himself, and that he has Juubei covering his back. _For a fleeting second, Ginji's eyes clouded with loneliness. Then he blinked, and it was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji had spent most of the morning begging Ban for details. Neither of them had brought Natsumi up again.

"Ban-chan, at least tell me where you took him!"

"I took him to Bridge 9."

"Ban-chan! I'm serious! Tell me... please..."

Ban shook his head disapprovingly at Ginji. "I'm your partner, Ginji, and if I say I took him to Bridge 9, I took him to Bridge 9."

"You're awful, Ban-chan."

Ginji pouted all the way to the Honky Tonk. Ban pushed the door open, the bell jingling. _Too bad Fuuchouin's bells make all others sound like cacophony._

"Good morning, guys," Paul called out.

Ban and Ginji replied with good mornings of their own.

"Good morning, Ban, Ginji," came a low voice from the furthest booth.

"Kazu-chan! Did you come to see Ban?"

They walked over to Ito no Kazuki and sat down across him.

"You're up early," Ban observed, "maybe I should've kept you out longer."

Kazuki yawned. "I'm up because of habit. What's your excuse?"

Ginji grinned. "I woke him up because I wanted to hear about your date."

"You're terrible, Ginji," Kazuki half-yawned, half-laughed. "Ban will never be able to keep up with me if he loses sleep like that."

"You want to see how long I keep up, Kazuki?" Ban retorted, narrowing his eyes seductively.

Before Kazuki could reply to that, Ginji burst out laughing. "Ban-chan! It's funny watching you flirt!"

Ban smacked Ginji on the side of his head. "I'm not flirting!"

"Yes you are, Ban. By the way, I'm never going to be able to go across Bridge 9 without thinking impure thoughts again."

"Wow, you weren't lying, Ban-chan..." Ginji looked at him surprised. Then, he turned to Kazuki. "What do you mean, impure thoughts, Kazu-chan? Did you guys actually... right there on the bridge?"

Kazuki bit his lip to suppress smiling at the look on Ban's face. "No Ginji, Ban found a really nice place under the bridge. That's were we..." Ban shot a glare at him. "Ate dinner." Kazuki finished.

"Did you guys kiss, Kazu-chan?"

"Ginji, I don't ask you what you do walking Natsumi home, so you shouldn't ask me what I do on dates with Ban."

Ginji blushed. "But we just walk, Kazu-chan!"

Kazuki smiled at his former leader sleepily. "Of course, Ginji."

"So did you come just to see me, Kazuki?"

"No, actually, I came to tell you I'll be at Mugenjou the next few days, before you side-tracked me." Kazuki's face clouded over. "MakubeX wants me to look into something."

Ginji's eyes widened. "Is something wrong there, Kazu-chan?"

Kazuki shrugged. "He didn't say much, except that it had something to do with my strings. And he wants me to go see Kusuriya Gen."

"What does the old man want?"

"I don't know, Ban. But MakubeX sounded very worried..."

"Kazu-chan, promise me you'll call us if you need help, okay?"

Kazuki nodded. "I promise, Ginji. I better get going now. Later Ban, Ginji."

He kissed Ban's mouth softly, and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another really short chapter. I'm sorry I took so long. Visa processes are worse than I thought. If I have to hear about bank statements or title deeds one more time...

To make things worse, I'm down with a pretty bad cold and sore throat. I'm trying to keep my writing going, though. I apologize if this chapter was crap. On the plus side, I finally have a plot to go on with now. The next chap should be up in a week or so, and a lot longer than this one.

Thanks to kataru, AngelicKill, Ryuuen kurai, blackrose and siberian orchid for the reviews! I like taking my story slow, but on the downside, it tends to get boring sometimes. lol I remember laughing my ass off when Hotohori says he isn't married yet because he hasn't found a woman more beautiful than him. Kazuki's very _cute_ in a couple of the eps. Yes, Juubei will have a much bigger part in the story in the upcoming chapters.

I'll go make some tea and spend the rest of the day in bed now.

Kerian


	10. Kazuki calls

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (But I'm free to torment them in my fanfics. /insert evil laugh here/)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban jerked every time the bells jingled, signaling the entry of a new person into the Honky Tonk. Ginji sighed. "Relax, Ban-chan... he promised to call if he needed us, remember?"

Ban turned away, avoiding his partner's eyes. "I know he can take care of himself. I'm not worried."

"If you say so, Ban-chan. Let's go find some work, okay?"

"I don't feel like it, Ginji. We have enough money anyways." _And I don't want him calling, needing help, only to find us in the middle of some pointless mission._

"I'm getting bored of sitting around and watching you mope," Ginji pouted.

"All right then, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Yeah! Takashimaya Times Square!"

Ban tried to keep his annoyance in check. "And what exactly do you want to do there?"

"Ban-chan, we can do anything! We could watch a movie, or shop, or we could play some arcade games there!"

"The movie and games, yeah, but shop?"

Ginji blushed. "Yeah, I want some new clothes Ban-chan. Something nice to wear when we're off duty."

Ban refrained from making any comments. There were too many to pick from.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, which one, Ban-chan, the green or the gray?" Ginji asked, holding up two dress shirts against himself.

"Hmm... can I see the blue one again?"

"Ban-chan! You said you definitely didn't like that one."

"Right... not the blue one. Buy the dark brown one."

"What dark brown- Ban-chan! I brought you here so you wouldn't fixate on Kazu-chan!"

"I'm not fixated on him. You picked a dark brown one ten minutes ago."

Ginji sighed. "No, Ban-chan, you said not to pick anything dark brown before we even got here."

"Right. Then what's one doing in your shirt pile?"

"That's black, Ban-chan."

"Oh, sorry Ginji, I thought it was dark brown." _Like his hair, and those fathomless eyes... _

Ginji looked around for a salesperson to help him decide. It was useless trying to get Ban to help. He'd got Ban to promise to a buy a shirt for himself as well, but Ban had just pulled out the first shirt he saw- a dark red half-sleeved shirt- and stuck with it. Ginji was having more trouble trying to decide.

Finally, he decided on the dark green dress shirt and a rust-colored turtleneck, and took them along with Ban's shirt to get them billed. Ban trailed along slowly. Suddenly, he jumped slightly and pulled his cell phone out.

"It's Kazuki!" Ban stared at the vibrating phone.

"Aren't you answering it, Ban-chan?"

"Right," Ban hit the 'receive' button, "Kazuki! Are you all right?"

"Ban!" Kazuki's voice was raspy and heavy with tension. "I'm so glad I got you." A hint of fear.

"What's going on?" _Please let him be all right. Please..._

"I- I'm all right. I need you here..." Kazuki's voice trailed off, choking slightly.

"I'll be right there. Where exactly are you?"

"In an alley somewhere right now... it's horrible. I'll be at Gen's soon. Please get there, Ban."

"All right," Ban said, as Kazuki hung up.

Ginji looked at him with worry shining through his eyes. "What's wrong, Ban-chan?"

"I don't know yet. We're going to Mugenjou, Ginji."

Ginji nodded as they made a run for the car, the clothes lying behind forgotten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji got out shakily from the car after they parked outside Mugenjou.

"Ban-chan, you almost hit that old lady... and those puppies."

"I didn't, did I?"

"No, but did you have to drive that fast?" Ginji asked as they walked into the Infinite Castle. "And swerve like that around the corners?"

Ban broke into a run. "This isn't the time to whine about my driving, Ginji."

"Right, Ban-chan."

They sprinted all the way to the old pharmacist's place. Out of breath, Ban banged on the door. Kusuriya Gen opened the door. His eyes were red with bags under them.

"Come in, Kazuki is waiting for you."

Ban pushed past the old man and strode in. "Kazuki!" he called out.

Kazuki stepped out from behind the screens separating the beds from the living room. He looked pale and withdrawn. He stopped a couple of feet away from Ban and attempted a smile.

"Thank you for coming, Ban. I'm sorry for calling you like this."

Ban covered the distance between them in a long stride and gave Kazuki a warm kiss. "Stop thanking me and tell me what's wrong already."

"Someone's going around hurting people and Ren..." Kazuki swayed a little.

Ban pulled Kazuki into a close embrace, feeling him sag against his chest. "Is she hurt, Kazuki?"

Ban felt a shudder run through Kazuki. "She's still alive, if that's what you're asking, Ban. Just barely."

He pulled away from the comfort of Ban's arms and slipped his long, white hand into Ban's bigger, calloused one. "Come see her."

Ban recoiled slightly as he saw the young girl lying on the bed, covered in bandages. As he got closer, he noticed the bandages around her mouth and eyes. _Oh God, the sick bastard cut her face up?_

Kazuki leaned on Ban. Ban quickly slipped his arm around him, supporting him against his shoulder. "She's the fifth girl they've found like this, Ban... two of the others were already dead when they were found."

"And all their faces were slashed?"

Kazuki burrowed his head deeper into Ban's shoulder. "Their faces... her face... they weren't slashed, Ban."

Ban frowned. "Then why is she bandaged like that?"

"Whoever did this, he cut her up pretty bad, Ban. Two stab wounds in her chest, and cuts along her back and legs. Luckily, he didn't slit her throat."

"And her face?" Ban persisted. They way Kazuki evaded his question had struck a chord. _Whatever was done to her face, seems like it's bothering him way more then everything else._

"Her eyelids and her mouth, Ban, they-"

"Kazu-chan! Ren looks really bad!"

"Yes, I know, Ginji. She's had multiple injuries, and she's lost a lot of blood."

"Why's her head all wrapped up, Kazu-chan?"

Kazuki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The stab wounds and cuts, they differ on all the girls. The thing they all have in common, is..." Kazuki took another deep breath. "Their mouths and eyelids, they were sewn shut."

Ban and Ginji recoiled slightly in shock and revulsion. Ban was the first to recover.

"What a demented, twisted thing to do! We're going to nail the sadistic son of a bitch!"

Kazuki gritted his teeth and went on. "And on examining her, Gen said that the sewing was done before the injuries. He found nothing to indicate that she was unconscious while it happened."

The Get Backers' eyes widened as the words sunk in. "Oh God, Kazu-chan, he did this while she was awake?"

Kazuki nodded. Ban stroked his cheek softly as he felt Kazuki's knees weaken a little. "The stitches are very regular, which would be impossible to do to a person awake and fully aware. She would've struggled, making it difficult for him. But they just look like some old lady's neat sewing."

"You sure she wasn't poisoned or anything? Or something like Himiko's Submission Perfume?"

Kazuki shook his head. "Gen found nothing unusual in her blood. Her wrists had duct tape around them when she was found. It's impossible to sew a person's mouth like that. She didn't even bleed much from the sewing..."

Kazuki picked a little at Ban's sleeve. Ban and Ginji looked at Ren thoughtfully. _She looks so small and vulnerable like that. Weird to see such a hyper kid so subdued._

Ban turned to Kazuki. He still felt like Kazuki was evading something. "What else, Kazuki? What're you not telling us?"

Kazuki looked up into Ban's eyes. His expressive brown eyes mirrored pain and confusion. Ban stretched up a little, planting a soft kiss on Kazuki's forehead. "It's all right, tell me."

"Ban, Ginji, the reason MakubeX asked me to come was, you see he wanted me to take a look at the string the killer was using."

_I really don't like where this is going._

"It's mine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got into a real mood to write, and this seemed like a good place to stop. I'm still tired from being sick before, and the damn's cold's been replaced with an even worse cough. The Gods of Health do not smile upon this lowly boy.

Thanks to siberian orchid and kataru for the reviews! siberian orchid, since I practically have a saga of a story planned (I want to finish by the first week of Feb next year when I leave), so even though it's going slowly and has taken ten chapters to get some semblance of a storyline, I plan on bringing up the Juubei/Kazuki history up. Still not sure if it would cause any trouble, though. lol I use 'cute' a lot in my fanboy mode too. ("All men are fanboys." -MegaTokyo)

Kataru, it's hard for me to picture Juubei/Kazuki or Toshiki/Kadsuki, so it's funny to think of them giving up on Kazuki, which means they wanted him in the first place. Time for a quick rant: All the pics (inc. fanart) I've found of them with Kazuki, it's always with Kazuki looking like a woman. It's SLASH for a reason, and if one of the guys is going to be drawn so female, then it's pointless. And I never got a very strong vibe for both the pairings, except for that one episode when Juubei and Kazuki first meet. So sorry, but I won't be writing them in a slashy sense.

Hmm... my notes at the end get longer with every chapter. How long before they're longer than the actual chapters? Gomen nasai... I'm talking pointlessly now. Next chapter will be up next week, when I'll have more time, therefore more writing!

Kerian


	11. Investigation begins

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (But by now, we've established that I should.)

Before this begins, a thousand apologies for the delay. Being the lazy baka that I am, I put off updating till later that day, but little did I know that my boyfriend would surprise me early for my birthday and kidnap me off for a road trip. So after an exhausting nine days, I come back and find my internet's down. So now you know. I know, this could've been avoided if I'd just updated early, but yeah. I'm shocked my parents let him take me. On the plus side, I had an AMAZING trip. No beter way to spend your eighteenth birthday than cuddled with your boyfriend in a secluded little beach. India's great when it comes to isolated little places. Sorry, you're not here to read about my trips. On with the story now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban looked on at Kazuki sleeping on a makeshift bed at MakubeX's place. His face looked disturbed, and every once in a while he tossed around mumbling. Ban softly ran a finger along his jaw, thinking about Kazuki's words.

_You see, there's nothing special about what my string's made with. It's how it's made that gives it all its strength. The technique lies in uniting numerous extremely thin fibers with just the right twist. I get it from a shrine in Hokkaido. They make it especially for me, and the process is very jealously guarded._

Ginji walked over to Ban and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "We'll find who did this, Ban-chan. Don't worry."

"I know, Ginji. I wonder how they got the string, though. You think someone stole Kazuki's?" Ban knew this wasn't the case.

Ginji cocked his head slightly. "Maybe so, Ban-chan. Or maybe the shrine made some more string…"

Ban shrugged. "I wonder what connects all those girls. There's usually a pattern in these things, you know."

"I know, and nothing unusual showed up on MakubeX's cameras either. And they're all over the place!"

"Maybe the guy found some way to mess with them. I don't see how, though…"

Ban felt a wave of fatigue pass through him. They had spent the entire day going over the crime scenes. They were all in dark hidden alleys, and they only indicator of the crimes had been the chalk outlines where the girls had been found. He stretched slightly and yawned. _I can't sleep now! There must be something I can do…_

Footsteps from behind them made them turn around. Juubei and Toshiki had just walked in. They nodded to the Get Backers in greeting.

"Did Kazuki find anything?" Juubei's voice mirrored the exhaustion everyone was feeling.

"No," Ban replied, "Sakura and him went over the tapes for hours, but just the usual stuff showed. She's asleep in the next room. What about you guys?"

Juubei shook his head resignedly. "We didn't find anything either. We asked around everywhere."

"You should go sleep, Juubei," Toshiki suggested.

"I'll go check on Sakura first."

"I'm going to go sleep too, Ban-chan. Good night!"

As Juubei and Ginji left, Toshiki walked over to Kazuki's sleeping form. He brushed a few locks of his hair out of his face. Ban bristled slightly.

"He looks worried, even in his sleep." Toshiki said, half to himself.

_You can stop touching him now. _"Yeah, he's working himself too hard."

Toshiki continued playing with his hair. "He was like this back then too. Always concerned about everyone else."

Ban narrowed his eyes. Toshiki's touching looked innocent enough, but it struck a chord with him. Ban walked over and sat down on the bed, next to Kazuki. "Excuse me, I think I'll be sleeping now too."

Toshiki moved away. "Of course. Good night."

"Good night," Ban called out, lying down and draping an arm around the sleeping Fuuchouin heir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ban. Ban, wake up." Ban felt long fingers caressing his face. He opened one eye partially to see Kazuki's face.

"Good morning, Yarnball."

Kazuki smiled slightly. "You saw me sleeping and decided to take advantage of me, Ban?"

"What? I just slept, ok? Don't get ideas!"

"Mind explaining why we're entangled together, then?"

Ban pulled away from the laughing man. "I can't control how I sleep, you know. And I just wanted-"

Kazuki silenced him with a finger on his lips. "It's all right, Ban, you don't have to say anything. It calmed me down, thanks."

Ban pulled Kazuki into his arms and kissed him softly. He drew back, slightly breathless, and smiled at Kazuki's sleepy look. "Come on, we need to get working."

Kazuki pressed his lips together tightly and nodded. They walked out together to MakubeX's main computer area. The computer genius was up, hitting keys faster than any living human.

"Anything new?" Kazuki asked.

MakubeX stopped and looked up at the pair. "Yeah, I think you may want to check out scene 2 once again. The footage shows a boy near there around and hour and a half before we found the body. We haven't talked to him yet."

He hit a few keys, and the face of a small boy of around seven filled the screen.

"His name is Tsumei. His file doesn't have much, except that he used to live with his older brother and mother, but they died three months ago. I think he's been living off the streets ever since."

"We're on it," Kazuki confirmed, tugging slightly at Ban's shirt. Ban nodded in reply and set off with him out to the scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, sorry for the delay. And I must remind you guys that I'll be changing the rating to R from next chap, so remember to turn the settings right if you want to continue reading this. There'll be some BanKazu action in the next part. But no promises as to it's quality, since I'm not the best at steamy scenes.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other two fics. FallinOutFallinIn, sorry about him saying "Ban" so much. I really like the sound of him saying his name, but I guess I got carried aay. I reread the fic, and yeah, it sounds kinda stupid with Kazuki saying "Ban" every sentence. siberian orchid, I haven't read the manga, so I really have no idea if Kazuki sews up his victims in it. In fact, I have no idea what anyone's like in the manga except I've read about Ban taking... liberties with Hevn's sizable assets. Ayumi, I'm positive Sir Ian McKellan is gay. I read rumours about a boy toy some time back.

Yeah, too much rambling for such a short chapter. Gomen.

Kerian


	12. Leads and misleads

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (Except Tsumei, of course.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban kicked at a wall in frustration. "What is he, a phantom kid? What do those idiots mean, they've never seen him?"

Kazuki gave him a sympathetic look. He knew the Get Backer's patience was wearing thin. "We'll find him somewhere, Ban. We can't give up now."

Ban kicked the poor wall again. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not giving up, not after spending two days walking around like this."

Kazuki squeezed his hand. "And I know you want to find this person just as much as me."

Ban sighed and continued walking, pulling Kazuki with him. "Stop stating the obvious, Yarnball."

He sped up a little as they approached a more crowded area. They'd just checked there an hour ago. The people parted a little to get out of his way. The ones that didn't got a full dose of Ban shoving them out of his way. _Damned idiots, just because someone's a kid, no one notices him around. I know I'd notice a kid if he- _Ban's thoughts were rudely interrupted as heran squarely intosomething waist-high and fell sprawled on his back.

"Are you all right?" Kazuki asked, crouching down next to him.

"I'm sorry, mister. But you should watch where you're going."

Ban glared at the kid standing in front of him, looking slightly apologetic, but mostly amused. "Watch it, runt. You're messing withthe great Midou Ban."

The kid bit back a grin. "Never heard of you, Midou Ban-san."

Ban's glare turned more threatening as he felt Kazuki tugging hard at his sleeve.

"What is it?" he snapped.

Kazuki smiled gently at the boy. "You're name is Tsumei, isn't it?"

A flash of caution appeared in the boy's eyes. "Yes, and you look familiar."

"I'm Fuuchouin Kazuki, formerly of the Volts."

The caution became full-blown fear, as he stood rooted to the spot. "I-I'm not in trouble, am I? I've heard of what you do to people, when they… but I'm just a kid. You wouldn't hurt me, right?"

"We will if you don't cooperate, kid. But it's not his strings you-"

"Ban!" Kazuki silenced him with a reprimanding look. "No, we won't hurt you. We just need to ask you some questions. Please come with us?"

Tsumei nodded mutely and took Kazuki's outstretched hand. They had found their first witness. Finally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiki gritted his teeth in annoyance. "The kid's lying."

"I'm not," came Tsumei's indignant voice.

"I suggest different methods to get him talking." Toshiki's lips curled at the corners threateningly.

Tsumei immediately scooted closer to Ginji. As all children, he had taken an instant liking to the former Volts' leader and had stuck by his side throughout the questioning.

Ginji put an arm around the pouting boy. "Stop it, Toshiki. Hey Tsumei, you're telling us the truth, aren't ya?"

"I am, I promise, Ginji."

"See? He promises. If he says all he saw was a shadow that time, then we've got to believe him."

Ban sauntered in, followed by a heavily laden Kazuki. The longhaired man peeked from behind the bags and smiled. "I've got food for everyone. We figured you'd all be hungry by now."

Ginji and Tsumei got identical grins on their faces. "Yeah!" they chorused happily. They sat around in a rough circle, working on the massive amount of food Kazuki had brought. Toshiki sat a little away from them, looking sullen.

Kazuki was the first to finish. He moved a little closer to Toshiki, smiling at Ginji and Tsumei fighting over the last piece of cake. "What's bothering you?"

Toshiki shook his head. "I'm sure the boy's lying. Ginji refuses to listen to me. We won't get any answers without getting a little rough."

Kazuki squeezed Toshiki's shoulder. "I know you're getting frustrated, but it's not going to do us any good threatening or harming a small boy. Don't let your impatience get the better of you."

Toshiki nodded, his mouth set in a thin line. Then he got up abruptly and walked away, leaving his food half-eaten.

Kazuki sighed and joined the rest of the group. Ban sat watching Ginji and Tsumei with a little too much interest. Kazuki slipped behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest. "Don't tell me you're annoyed I talked to Toshiki," he whispered in his ear.

Ban leaned back against Kazuki's chest. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kazuki kissed his ear softly, eliciting a look of surprise from Tsumei. "Wow… you guys are, like, boyfriends?"

Ban laughed at his gaping look. "Yeah, kid. Close your mouth now."

"But you're both… guys."

Kazuki smiled mischievously. "That's what makes it so much fun."

Tsumei smiled innocently. "Oh, ok."

Then he turned to Ginji, who was watching the proceedings with interest, and swiped the slice of pizza from his hand.

"Hey! Give that back! Ban-chan, make him give it back."

Ban watched Tsumei, the kid making pizza disappear faster than Ginji ever could, and wondered how much he really knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Ban tossed in his uncomfortably narrow bed, trying to get to sleep. All through the day, Kazuki had kept up a happy face for Tsumei, but Ban noticed the sadness deepening in his eyes every time he smiled. Fuuchouin Kazuki. His "boyfriend". He smiled at the thought of Kazuki being anybody's boyfriend. It was too casual a title for someone like him.

_How can I understand someone so well, and still want to know him better? The air of mystery you keep, Fuuchouin, I see right through it. I just don't see what it is under that…_

He started a little at the merest of footsteps approaching his bed. The slight tinkle of bells betrayed his identity right away. "Hello, Kazuki, couldn't sleep?"

"Ban! You're still awake."

"No, I'm talking in my sleep." Ban rolled his eyes,a useless gesture in the darkness."Now, what's bothering you?"

Kazuki slid into bed next to him, the two men just managing to stay on. Ban pulled him into his arms. "This boy, I'm convinced he's lying. I don't know how to get through to him, though."

Ban nuzzled into Kazuki's hair. It smelt slightly different. "You change your shampoo?"

Kazuki started slightly in surprise. "Yes, I did. I'm surprised you- hey! I was trying to talk to you about the boy."

"Sorry, go on."

"I just wanted to ask you how to get through to him."

"That's the easy part, leave it to Ginji."

Kazuki twisted a little to look into Ban's eyes. "You really think he'll open up to Ginji?"

"Yes, I do. Just give them some time together to bond."

"I hope so. And Ban…"

"Yeah?"

"I- good night."

Ban shook his head. _You're not getting away that easily. _"It's still bothering you, this string business."

Kazuki buried his face in Ban's chest. "I didn't do it, Ban. And none of my string is missing, either."

"I know you didn't. You were with me, remember?"

"You know, I don't really have any alibis for the times. It's only good faith that people have refrained from accusing me so far."

"Good faith and good sense. What would you gain from hurting all those girls? Especially Ren."

Kazuki remained silent. Ban gently rocked him in his arms. "And none of this is your fault, you know."

Kazuki pulled back slightly. "I know, but if I visited more often, maybe I'd have been there-"

"But there will always be times when you can't watch over her. The only thing we can do now is find this bastard."

"I know all that! It's just, I've been feeling so pent-up, Ban. I can't let anyone see how much this bothers me."

Ban rolled Kazuki onto his back, kissing him softly. "Go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

Kazuki slipped his hands around Ban's neck, pulling him down for a deeper kiss. "It's not sleep I need, Ban."

Ban frowned slightly, unsure. Kazuki's string-calloused fingers moved to the front of his shirt, slowly but surely undoing the buttons. Ban caught his hand midway down the row. "Not yet, Kazuki."

Kazuki frowned slightly in mild annoyance. When he spoke, his voice was tainted with bitterness. "What is it, Ban? Pretensions of virtue? You can hardly expect me to believe you haven't done this before, or you don't want it."

Ban's frown deepened. "You're under a lot of stress, and it's too early. I just don't think this is a very good time." _Don't let his words get to you, Midou. He's not himself right now. _

Kazuki pulled away, looking stung. "Fine, if that's what you think. Just don't expect me to beg you."

Ban bit down his rising vindictiveness. "Good night, Kazuki."

Kazuki walked out without a word. Ban lay back, returning to fidgeting in his bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours had passed by, and Ban was seeing no signs of sleep. Giving up on any rest for the night, he got out of bed and walked out into the streets of Mugenjou. It was a moonless night, not that some parts of the city ever came out of eternal darkness. Like the alley Ban was in at the moment. Pitch dark, pierced only by the dimmest of glows emanating for the lit end of his cigarette.

Ban slightly regretted what had happened with Kazuki. _Pretensions of virtue… what does he think I am? Some teenage girl holding outfor the "right one"? _

_Oh, don't kid yourself, Midou. You know he doesn't think that. He just wanted… company. Yeah. He just wanted company. _

The words rang hollow in his head. He went on deeper into the alley, expecting it to end. Instead, all it seemed to do was lead to another, then another. Ban sighed, turning back. He was in no mood to prowl dingy alleys that night. And he doubted the murderer was going to show up so early.

His thoughts wandered onto Ren. Ban wondered what the girl really meant to Kazuki. Most of the time, he felt that Kazuki just saw her as a kid. But these other times… _She's hardly out of childhood. Jealousy's giving you pathetic thoughts._

Yet, Ban couldn't help but wonder if her age was the reason Kazuki wasn't with her. The admiration she had for Kazuki was plain as day for everyone to see. And it wasn't like Kazuki did anything to deter it.

He took one last drag at the cigarette and let it drop to the ground as he walked on. _Kazuki is with me. No point in angsting over this like an idiot. _

One thought stuck firmly in Ban's head- Kazuki had needed him that night and he had turned him away. Hadn't there been a time when Midou Ban would've done anything for Kazuki to sleep with him?

This was deeper now. He cared for Kazuki more than he thought he could. Why then, he wondered, was it so hard to bring himself to do this? Ban snorted at the thought of him turning virtuous. Kazuki, on the other hand, could be the poster boy for chastity. _Is that why? Maybe it'd been easier if I'd been the one asking…_

Ban walked faster, determined to end this stupid thing with Kazuki. His pace grew faster and longer with each passing step. He walked into a better-lit part of the place. He slowed down, noticing an uncomfortable wetness seeping into his shoe. That's when he saw her. There she was, throat slit, propped up under a streetlamp. A thin girl, with methodical cuts all over her pale, bled out body. The harsh light streamed over her white face, eyelids and mouth sewn shut. Naked as the day she was born, black hair streaming around her shoulders,in the middle of the bright circle of light. Exhibited like a whore for all to see.

And Midou Ban was standing in a pool of her blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm... finally walking that line between PG-13 and R. After promising to rate it up, this is the chapter that's finally lived up to it. I started out planning on a BanKazuki scene, but it really didn't ring right when it was in writing. So hopefully, I won't get pounded by people who wanted one.

Siberian orchid, I'm going to get another "morbid" aren't I? (Maybe even a "god"! Sorry... please don't stop reviewing.) Angelic priestess, tingly, really? I got tingly when they looked like they were going to kiss in the series... /grumbles/. Kiara, sorry, but I'm the worst person when it comes to finding decent fanfics, but you should read Ryueen Kurai's fics.

Hmm... I finally managed to meet the Thursday deadline I set, even if it is 9.30 at night. Must go, boyfriend beckons!

Kerian

P.S- Sorry for the typos in the last chapter. I know I hate reading things with mistakes, as do you.I need to go over my writing more carefully, only it's a little boring to read your own work. Still, I'll be more careful next time!


	13. Secret

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (Except little Tsumei, as I said. Disclaimers make me pouty...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before the crime scene was abuzz with people working on it. Since the cameras were quite sparse in such well-lit areas, that particular spot didn't show up on any of the security videos. Ban hung back a little, surveying the developments unfolding before him. Ginji had stayed back with Tsumei and MakubeX. Toshiki circled the body slowly, recording the positioning on a hand-held camera. Juubei and Sakura were out scouting for suspects. Kazuki was crouched down next to the dead girl, looking for any clues around her.

"So, that's her then." Kusuriya Gen arrived on the scene, all set to examine the body.

"Yeah, don't think she's been gone too long," Ban replied. "I passed that place around twenty minutes before I found her."

"Yeah, doesn't mean anything though. She could've been dead a long time. He just had to dump her there."

Ban's face contorted in distaste. "I stepped in a puddle of blood. She'd just about stopped bleeding then. Must've been alive up to a few minutes before I found her."

"Not like she could scream or anything…"

"So, how's Ren doing?"

"She hasn't woken up yet, but her vital signs are strong. She'll be fine in a few weeks, but it's the trauma I'm worried about."

Ban nodded grimly. He hated the stench of blood the dripped from the air. It reminded him of things long buried. _That's not my child, that's a monster! _Ban quickly shut out the shrill voice. Since he'd met Ginji, that voice had stopped plaguing him like it used to. No more nightmares, or flashes.

He turned to Gen, and realized the old man had already moved onto the girl, carefully examining the cuts. Ban felt a slight pang when he saw Kazuki talking to him, knowing he must be enquiring about Ren. He watched them intently throughout their chat, seeing the disappointment and sadness in Kazuki's eyes. Toshiki's words rang in his head. He'd said Kazuki always worried about everyone else. _That's all there is to it, and now is not the time to even be having these thoughts._

Ban turned on his heel and walked back to Ginji. To the calm, safe from the blood surrounding him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban, Ginji, Tsumei, MakubeX and Kazuki sat in a loose group. MakubeX was sifting through his files, a job he did better than anyone else. Tsumei had a sleepy look on his face and lay curled up in Ginji's lap. Ginji looked equally tired, and sat leaning against a wall, half-asleep. Ban sat going through the video Toshiki had made earlier. Kazuki sat looking over MakubeX's shoulder, glancing away every few minutes as if planning to leave.

Ban looked up from the screen he was studying and turned his attention to Kazuki. _His discomfort, it's not only because I'm here. It's been there right since I came to this place…_Ban frowned to himself. He thought back to the conversation they'd had. He forced himself not to wander onto the status of their relationship, and to think of what he'd said before instead. He was worried that he might be suspected, he'd said. And had denied the crime.

_The sadness in his eyes, it's not purely that… something else more furtive there. He'd almost sounded… guilty? No, that's not the word. He didn't lie to me, but he wasn't completely honest either._

Ban studied Kazuki for a few more long moments. His restlessness seemed to be increasing with every passing minute. _Yes, there _was _guilt. Not guilty of the crime, but definitely guilty about hiding something._

Enough was enough. Midou Ban was not the type to take things passively. "Fuuchouin!"

Kazuki's head jerked towards Ban, and as their eyes met, Ban saw growing apprehension in the other man's. "Yes, Ban?"

"Walk with me, Kazuki." Ban's voice softened the tiniest shade as he got up. He knew whatever Kazuki was keeping from everyone was really getting to him.

Kazuki stood up stiffly and moved close to Ban. "I don't want to talk about last night!" he hissed angrily to Ban.

Ban pulled his hand into his own broader ones. "It's not that. Come now."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes slightly, but went along anyway. They walked quietly out to the hallway, wandering slowly down the dimly lit path.

"I'm not apologizing about last night, if that's wh-"

"You know what, Yarnball," Ban cut him off quietly, yet forcefully, "the things going on now are bigger than us. Don't waste your time thinking about last night when you should be worrying about how to get this guy."

"Oh, so thinking about us is a waste of time now?" Kazuki's voice carried the same bitterness it had last night.

"Kazuki, things between us, they're pretty normal, you know."

Bells jingled loudly as Kazuki stopped abruptly. "Normal? Is that what we are, Ban?" The bitterness was gone, replaced by a slight strain of wildness and panic.

"Us? Hell, no. But things between us are. All couple have fights at some point, but if they're determined enough, nothing gets in their way."

Kazuki was far from his usual unruffled self. Beads of sweat were working their way slowly down his smooth brow. "So what is it, Midou? What did you need to talk about then if you're so sure things will work themselves out?"

"It's not about us. You're hiding something very important. Kazuki, Ren was hurt. Does she mean so little that you need to keep secrets?"

"Oh Ban…" Kazuki sagged against Ban's chest, his face buried in his shoulder. "Sh-she means so much to me. It's just, every way I look, things don't fit. They keep coming back to one thing."

He tugged slowly at the bells in his hair. Ban cupped Kazuki's cheek and brought his face level with his own. "You can't solve the riddle of the strings."

Kazuki bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Ban, I swear, there's only one instance in the last few months that's a blank to me. But even then, none of it is missing. Just the string that's usually lost in a fight is gone. That's pretty much unusable, you know. Definitely not strong enough to-" he choked slightly, "to keep a struggling girl's lips sewed together."

"So, what don't you remember?"

"Around a month before we, you know, I remember sitting in my living room reading my book. I must've fallen asleep or something, and woke up an hour or so later."

"A nap? What's your point?"

"I woke up in Mugenjou."

"Oh… and that's all you're keeping from me?"

Kazuki averted his eyes a little. "No. I wrote to the shrine in Hokkaido. I told you, they make it especially for me, right?"

Ban nodded. "Wrong," Kazuki continued, "they've been making it exclusively for the Fuuchouins for the last few generations. They know all of us by sight. And they hand it over only to us, or the Kakeis, on order."

"So… that narrows it down to Juubei, Sakura, and you?"

"And guess who's the one with the memory gap."

Ban snorted. "You're unbelievable, Yarnball. Even if you did collect the string, I can hardly believe you went all the way to Hokkaido and back in a hour."

"Yeah, but I could've written to them in that time. We have an inside code, you see. We keep things very professional. They only know our names, and nothing of our lives… so no request would seem odd."

Ban scuffed his foot impatiently at the floor. "So, you're saying you were hypnotized, or something?"

Kazuki shrugged sadly. "You have the Evil Eye. Could be something similar. But, these blackouts… it's not the first time, Ban. I used to do things I couldn't remember a lot when I first came here, after my family died. After my mother died."

Ban held him close for a while, just holding him up. "So, when you wrote to the shrine, what did they say?"

"They received an order that day. Delivery was made to me. They have records of me taking it."

"But you only said you had one hole in your memory…"

"Whoever placed the order requested delivery at night. That was a slow couple of weeks, and I slept all night that time." Kazuki sighed heavily. "Or so I think." He added bitterly.

Ban stroked his long hair gently. "Why didn't you just come out with it earlier, Kazuki?"

"I only got my reply a couple of hours ago, for one. And I was so sure I was away at all the times of the attacks… I didn't really think much of that one black-out."

"And you were asleep when the last girl was attacked? Right after our fight?"

"No, I was with Toshiki the whole time after that incident."

Ban stiffened slightly at his words. He hated the image forming in his head, Toshiki holding his Yarnball close and comforting him. Crooning sweet nothings…

His voice was carefully devoid of emotion when he spoke. "At least you have an alibi, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Ban, maybe we should pay a visit to the temple."

_He doesn't want Toshiki with him, or Juubei, if things turn out for the worst. He wants me. He doesn't even remember the stupid tiff._

Ban smiled slowly at the depressed man. "All right, I'll tell Ginji. We can start right away."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, off to Hokkaido and snow for our brave heroes! Crimson, thanks a lot for the review. Angelic priestess, I have to admit, your reviews are addictive. They're the funnest to read! And you said I was inspiring! I'm gonna do my happy dance in a sec.

And since I've always found snow and wintermelancholic and romantic, Hokkaido is where they'll first make love. If it's in the next chappie, it might take a week or so to write, but I promise to work harder. I've fallen behind so much on updating, and I posted the firt six-seven chapters on pretty much consecutive days. They were mostly planned out to start with, and now I have to form each chapter from scratch. So sorry for the bad frequency.

Well, back to bed for me... midnight now.

Kerian


	14. Hokkaido: Part one

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters.

Now that I've stated the obvious, this is just the first part of the chapter I intended on posting. I'm sorry if it seems incomplete, it is. I just needed to put it up to say a couple of things. But first, the chappie!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuki shivered slightly at the cold, moving instinctively closer to Ban. He had been quiet throughout the flight to Sapporo, and quieter still as they had driven their rental car, a black Subaru Pleo, to Furano. They had taken an evening flight out of Tokyo, after almost a day of convincing Ginji and Tsumei to stay back. Finally, Ban had given up and taken Ginji aside, telling him he wanted some time alone with Kazuki. That had worked perfectly.

It was now an hour past dusk, as they arrived at the little inn. They planned on staying the night there and visiting the shrine on the outskirts the next morning. The inn suited Ban very well, being a small, unobtrusive place. It was built in a semi-Japanese style, with a wooden frame and sliding doors, with two levels.

Ban winced slightly at the hostess's chirpy greeting, being reminded a little of Natsumi, only the perkiness was kind of forced.

"So, would you and your girlfriend like a double room?"

Kazuki unleashed glare at the unprepared girl. "No," he replied in his deepest voice, "we'd like two rooms, please. Since some people don't want to share just yet."

Ban bit back a grin, caused both by the look on the hostess's face, and Kazuki's sudden display of cattiness.

"Ye-yes, of course. I'm sorry. We have two single rooms available on the first floor. Follow me, please."

The two men walked behind the petite woman, carrying a bag each, Ban's being surprisingly bigger than Kazuki's. She led them to two rooms at the end of a short hallway that faced each other.

"Would you like connecting rooms, sir," she said addressing Ban.

Ban glanced at Kazuki, who was staring dully into space. "Yes, please."

She unlocked the door on the right and slid it open. "This room and the next are connected by a common bathroom. Here are the keys."

Ban took the keys from her and walked into the room, followed slowly by the Fuuchouin heir. The latter found a futon tucked in a cupboard and unrolled it. He pulled his heavy coat off, revealing his usual off-shoulder top. With a soft sigh, he threw himself on the mattress, sprawling all over it.

Ban smiled slightly. "My, don't we look inviting," he teased.

Kazuki frowned at him. "I'm really tired, all right? Could you please ask them to send some dinner up to my room." He placed just the slightest emphasis on "my".

"Sure," Ban nodded, "And you wouldn't mind if I joined you, of course." He added as he left through the door to the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner wasn't strained or uncomfortable. Just very silent. The two men sat cross-legged, facing each other, with their dinner spread out between them.

"Ban?"

"Hmm?"

"You think they'll say I received it?"

"Maybe."

Ban slurped down the last of his ramen.

"Ban?"

"Hmm?"

"You think she'll be ok?"

"Yes."

Kazuki popped the last bit of tomato from the chicken salad into his mouth.

"Ban?"

"Do I think Tsumei will tell us anything? Yes, I do. Now don't talk with your mouth full."

"I wasn't going to ask that," Kazuki protested weakly.

"Ok, ask away then."

"Umm, what time should we start tomorrow?"

"Whenever we're ready, I guess. I'm going to go shower now."

"Ban, don't go, please."

Ban sighed to himself. _He's been so quiet all day… maybe he's ready to talk now. _"I need one, you know."

"Yes, but you shouldn't shower right after you eat."

"Is that all?"

"No." Kazuki sounded more decisive now. "Ban, where are we?"

Ban smiled wryly. _Here it comes… won't make it easy just yet, Fuuchouin. _"Hokkaido. Furano, to be specific."

"Stop joking around. You know what I'm talking about."

Ban crawled over awkwardly to where Ito no Kazuki sat. He made himself comfortable next to him, carefully avoiding any contact. "Where do you want us to be?"

"I, honestly, I don't think I know."

"You happy where we are?"

"What? Furano? It's a bit cold and all, but it's all right."

Ban poked him gently in the leg. Kazuki cracked his first smile of the day. "No, I'm not. We're in the middle of a fight, remember?"

"If you say so, Kazuki. Apart from that, though?"

"Yeah, it hasn't really been long, you know."

"Time is a relative thing. You hear about the Twin Paradox?"

"The one where the twin who stays back ages more?"

Ban nodded. "So depends on how fast we're moving, not the actual time."

"Not that there is such a thing as "actual time", what with it being relative and all… but I guess your explanation makes sense. So, how fast are we moving?"

"Speed is a relative thing. You-"

"Ban! Stop using physics to avoid this talk."

"I see my ploy's not working. I'd say we're moving just fine."

"Then why did you turn me away?"

_Bitterness… I hear too much of it from you lately. _"I didn't turn you away. I wasn't… prepared."

"Prepared?" _Ah, incredulity. This, I can deal with better. _"What preparation did you need, really?"

Ban took Kazuki's hand in his in a deliberate, slow motion. "You were right about a few things. You're definitely not my first. And I do want it. I did then, too. I was caught a little off-guard, I guess."

"What am I supposed to do, Ban, come at you with a warning sign?"

Ban quickly stifled a laugh at the image of Kazuki approaching him with a neon "I want you" sign. "No, of course not. But really, it didn't feel in place then. You'd really want our first time to be because you were "pent up"? Because you thought a quickie would ease your tension?" Any thought of hilarity was gone from his mind.

"It came out wrong, you know. I just wanted some… closeness."

Immediately, Ban felt a little bad_. I wish the situation were a little different, and we didn't have this hanging over our heads. Things are easier to deal with when you don't have to say so much._

Ban shifted, kneeling in front of Kazuki. He leaned in, brushing his lips across Kazuki's soft ones.

"Still feel like you need some closeness?" he whispered, keeping his lips in agonizingly light contact.

Kazuki pushed forward, crushing their lips together. Ban caught his face in his hands, cupping his slightly flushed cheeks in his palms. "You know, you were right about us. A little cold, but all right."

"Right, so you plan on talking all night?"

"No, I plan on taking things from all right to amazing." Ban kissed him again, hard, pulling away quickly and getting up.

"Ban?" Kazuki looked a little confused. Ban looked down at him, smiling a little.

Slight realization dawned in Kazuki's eyes, causing a blush to claim his cheeks. "Oh…" he whispered, moving his hands slowly up to Ban's hips.

Ban's smile grew wider as he moved his hands to cover Kazuki's, giving them a playful squeeze before pushing them off gently. "I still haven't showered yet. What were _you_ thinking?"

He sauntered off to the bathroom, leaving a very surprised Kazuki behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First off all, thatnks to vixen16, Angelic Priestess, kataru and Crimson for the reviews! Angelic preistess, I'd never be mad at you. I was just being grumpy 'cause Kazuki and Toshiki didn't kiss when it looked like they would in the series. Crimson, if you haven't figured it out already, I'm a total review-whore, so I'll love it all!! Fanfiction was down for a while, right, so some of the reviews don't show up on the review page. I only see them when I list them chapterwise. Bummer.

Anyway, I wrote a fic "Reunion" a few days ago. It was written right after I'd read "Not Just a Thread Spool" by Kazuki's boytoy, so I was in a total mood to make Ban uke, which I did. It was a pretty pointless fic, really, just something to try before I wrote the actual BanKazu scene in "Pretences". I was expecting zero reviews, but I got one, from a Sydney.

"You are just a random author that written a Ban/Kazuki fic, this has nothing to do with your actual fic. What is your rationale of having them together? Lots of people like it, but I see no support at all for it. And they both have nice yaoi pairings built in (Ban/Ginji and Kazuki/Jubei). Where do you get this?"

Since I have nowhere else to reply to this, I'll do it here. First, you're right, I AM just a random author who's written a BanKazuki fic. No, it doesn't have much to do with "Pretences" because Ban will be seme in it, btw. Kazuki is definitely seme-material, but Ban doesn't make the best uke. My rationale of having them together is that they have fun chemistry in the series. So, you think they have nice yaoi piarings built in, fine, that's still just your opinion. The series doesn't actually give you anything definite. Yes, Ban and Ginji are vlose, as are Kazuki and Juubei. But honestly, nothing definite is revealed at any point. Same goes for Ban and Kazuki.

It's nice that I have a critic, really. The biggest reason I write BanKazuki fics is because I don't see the "yaoi pairings built in" that you do. I see Ban and Kazuki, and to me, they're two people who'd be great for each other. I'm sorry you didn't like "reunion", but like I said, it's not a real fic at all. Just a random scene so I could work on trying the two of them together. I understand BanGinji and KazukiJuubei are way more popular pairings, but I've tried to keep them as IC as I could. So, where do I get this? I don't know. Come to think of it, BanGinji isn't even built upon as much as BanHimiko. So where do you get BanGinji from?

Hmm, I've ranted enough. I just get on a roll when people question this pairing. Freedom of speech and what not. Honestly, I'd love to get more reviews from Sydney. I just wish he/she had left their e-mail so I could have my say instead of clogging up my chapter end. Part two of this chapter will be up shortly!

Kerian


	15. Hokkaido: Part Two

DISCLAIMER: I don't own... I don't know why I even do this anymore. We all know I don't own them. Moving on...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban wrapped a towel securely around his waist, and then used another to dry his hair. He paused a minute in front of the mirror, taking a good, hard look at himself. He smiled softly at his reflection, wondering if it was at all attractive. He lowered his face slightly, looking at his image with sultry eyes. _God! _He shook himself out of it. _This is something Ginji would be doing… _

Still, he hoped he looked all right as he reached for the door to Kazuki's room. To his vexation, the door was latched shut from the other side. He called Kazuki's name softly at first, then louder as he heard no reply. He was sure Kazuki hadn't gone to sleep because he had only spent around ten minutes in the shower. _Maybe teasing him wasn't the best idea… Darn Fuuchouin, does he have to get offended by everything?_

He rapped on the door sharply. "Oi! Kazuki! Open up! I- I didn't mean it."

The silence persisted stubbornly.

"Don't make me break this down. You know I'm fully capable of it."

"Break it, and you do the paying." Kazuki's voice was low and slightly muffled.

"I don't care, I'm not broke anymore, remember?"

Three seconds and a furious tinkling of bells later, the door was slid open hard. Kazuki glared at Ban with narrowed eyes. Ban smirked slightly, dropping the towel around his waist in a quick move. "How about I'm sorry?"

Kazuki kept his eyes level with Ban's, not once glancing at the visual treat Ban was willing to provide him with. "Oh? You're sorry? Yes, you _are _sorry. A sorry excuse. So, every time you say jump, I have to ask how high?"

Ban's smirk faded. "You don't have to take everything so seriously, you know. I was just teasing."

"Screw you, Ban." The words sounded alien coming from Kazuki's ever-polite lips.

"I thought you were thinking the opposite?" _Oh crap, wrong thing to say._

Kazuki's face softened. His eyes still held a trace of steeliness. "I'm just very sick of being teased, and you joking. I'm really not in the mood for them."

"Deal, no more teasing or joking from me. I didn't think you'd be so bothered by it."

Kazuki poked at his bare chest. "It's just really frustrating, all right? Especially after being so cold to me that time."

Ban caught Kazuki's finger, kissing it lightly. "I'm sorry. Wow… I actually said it."

"You… apologized… sincerely…"

"Don't sound so surprised. I can admit when I'm wrong, you know."

Kazuki hugged him close. "Stop talking, already. This is extremely unlike you."

Ban laughed softly, moving his head to kiss Kazuki softly. Slowly, he parted his lips, gently taking Kazuki's soft lower lip between his teeth. Kazuki's tongue brushed against his lip shyly. Ban pushed his mouth harder against Kazuki's, feeling the timidness slip away slowly as Kazuki explored deeper.

Ban felt a pair of strong hands move to his shoulders, rubbing them. The hands traveled lower slowly, feeling every detail of his muscular back. They stopped at his hips, caressingly eliciting moans from him. He worked his hands under the top that used to drive him insane, feeling Kazuki's slender form squirm slightly under them.

Kazuki was the first to pull away, taking a step back. He looked the naked man up and down slowly, a coy smile breaking across his face. Ban's face, which had been flushed with desire, colored further under the careful gaze.

"I like what I'm seeing." The smile grew wider as the slender man noticed his partner's slight embarrassment.

"Of course you do. I know I'm good looking." _Great, now he'll know for a fact I'm uncomfortable._

Surely enough, Kazuki's smile grew wider. He slid his hands around Ban's waist, pulling him into the room and closer to the futon. They sat down together, awkwardly kissing all the way. Ban tugged at the hem of the shirt he was finding more and more irritating, pulling it up, and finally off Kazuki's slender form. His pale, soft skin looked invitingly virginal to Ban. He traced a finger along the long, slightly curving neck downwards, outlining the collarbones rising out of the smooth chest, flanked by the strong, graceful shoulders. He moved the finger further south, along the center of his chest. The skin felt deliciously warm and soft.

Kazuki leaned in, pressing their mouths together. He worked one hand along Ban's chest, teasing his nipples; the sharp gasps betraying how sensitive they were. He used his other hand to push Ban's legs apart and move between them. Soon enough, both long hands were on Ban's hips, rocking them against his own.

Ban moaned his name softly, his voice heavy and sultry. Kazuki moved his lips to his earlobe, nipping at it softly. "How much do you want me right now, Midou Ban?"

The seductively whispered words sent shivers through Ban's body. "Want? I _need _you… so badly. So much, words don't exist to describe it." His voice sounded strangled and desperate in the cold room.

Kazuki pulled away almost rudely, and sat back facing Ban with a triumphant smile. "And _that_, Midou, is how you tease a person."

Ban's jaw dropped. "I don't believe you! I thought you'd be better then this, Yarnball."

"Well, we're even. Lets call it quits and start for real from scratch?" Kazuki was working hard not to laugh too much.

Ban sat there, frowning at the laughing Fuuchouin heir for a few long seconds. Soon, the frown faded as he began to see the humor in the situation. "You didn't have to take it so far, you know…" He fought a losing battle with the smile creeping along his lips.

"I know, but you made it so easy." Kazuki's laughter had subsided, leaving a wide grin in its place. "I had it hard too, you know. You _are _good looking, extremely." The grin grew naughty. "And biiiig."

"Like that's something _you_ should be glad about!" Ban retorted, satisfied as a faint blush appeared on Kazuki's face.

"Oh, shut up."

Ban stretched out on the soft bed, pulling Kazuki into his arms. "Go to sleep already. It's no fun when you run out of comebacks."

Kazuki opened his mouth to protest only to get cut off by a kiss. "Good night, Kazuki."

He sighed, and made himself comfortable against Ban's chest, drawing the covers around them. "Good night, Ban."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, I started out all set to take this all the way. lol, my boyfriend reckons I never write them all the way because I'm still a virgin. Still, this has nothig to do with that. Sorry this chapter was so fluffy. I just had to write something to resolve things between them. So, next time, they'll be off to the shrine, and maybe they'll stay another night. Never know.

Ryuuen Kurai, as always, great to hear from you. XD You turn me into a fanboy all over again with every fic you write. Too bad about the archive though. Angelic priestess, sorry, not this chapter, maybe the next, though. You're review number 50!! 50 reviews! Time to break out the champagne! Oh, and I'm a guy. Just thought you should know. The shrine in the next chap. I'm online looking at pictures to find the right one now.

Kerian


	16. Hokkaido: Part Three

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (Except Rihatsu, Michiko and Hato in this chapter.)

* * *

Midou Ban did not like the cold, which was precisely what woke him up the next morning. Needles of chill stuck into his exposed body, banishing any thoughts of sleep. He looked down at Kazuki sleeping with his head on his chest, an arm and a leg draped over him. They provided the sole relief from the cold, as Kazuki had pulled the blanket all to himself. 

Ban growled slightly in annoyance, pulling the covers off both their bodies. Kazuki snuggled closer, pulling himself half on top of Ban. Ban sighed softly, nature calling louder every passing second. He gently pushed Kazuki off his chest and walked shivering to the bathroom. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth, he turned the shower on. He stepped in as the water turned hot, combating the numbing cold threatening to invade his body.

Ban yelped in surprise as a cold body slid in behind him, wrapping icy arms around his warm waist. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Sorry, Kazuki, thought it was too early."

Kazuki rested his chin on Ban's shoulder, softly running his fingers along his stomach from behind. Ban let himself lean against the strong chest behind him, enjoying the sensations running down his spine.

"You didn't have to leave me uncovered. I got cold, you know."

"Hey, you had your pants on all night, and yet, you stole the blanket off a naked man."

"I did no such thing. Last I remember, we were entangled together."

"Oi, Itomaki, you snuggled up to me _and _hogged the blanket. I woke up frozen."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Ban."

"You can take your hands away from my waist. I'm too sleepy to get worked up like last night, in case you want to keep up the teasing."

Kazuki's hand traveled up to his chest, softly running up and down between his pecs.

"Mmm, no, Ban, I just like touching you."

Ban laughed softly. "Come on, we have work to do."

The two men stepped out reluctantly, and dressed. After a quick breakfast, they got into the rental car and started driving to the temple. They drove out around ten kilometers out on the highway before turning off into a smaller, slicker road. Ban's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he avoided the slippery patches.

Kazuki gave him directions in a soft voice, so as not to break his focus. They reached a tiny path leading off the road in an hour.

"Here, stop now. We'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"How much further?"

"Not much, Ban, maybe five minutes by walk."

Ban parked the car under a bare tree and shut off the engine. He made sure the doors were locked before walking into the little street.

"The car will be safe, right?"

Kazuki nodded silently in confirmation. They walked silently the rest of the way, keeping close to each other. Soon, the sight of a temple, which Ban thought would look beautiful in springtime, greeted them. It was relatively large and looked quite old. It looked like it had three entrances- the main one led on top of a few steps, a smaller more hidden one to the side of the main shrine, and a third one through the corridor along the koi pond. Ban wondered how many more there were.

Kazuki walked right up to the main entrance and tugged at the bell hung next to the door. The chimes rang crisply in the cold winter air. Ban shivered slightly. In a minute or two, the door was slowly slid open by a young woman. She looked to be around twenty, with long brown hair tied back by a silk ribbon and large dark green eyes. She smiled at Kazuki in recognition and bowed slightly in greeting.

"Good morning, Michiko-san."

"Are you through the last batch so fast, Fuuchouin-san?"

Kazuki frowned. "No, I came to see your grandfather."

Michiko's eyes flicked questioningly in Ban's direction. "You know the rules, you are responsible for anyone you bring in here."

Kazuki nodded. "He is very trustworthy. Now please, it is important I see him."

Michiko turned around, leading them gracefully to the back of the shrine. Ban looked around, taking in everything. The air in the main shrine was steeped with the smell of incense and looked very clean, indicating it was used very regularly. They exited through the back, and walked along the koi pond. The pond was now frozen over, and Ban wondered if there had ever been any fish in there at all.

They stopped in front of a small door, where Michiko knocked. She slid the door open after an almost imperceptible grunt came through. The two men followed the woman into the room, where a man of about seventy sat reading an ancient scroll. He looked up from his work and nodded in greeting.

Kazuki bowed deeply and sat down in front of the man. Ban followed suit. "How are you, Rihatsu-sensei?"

"Oh, just fine, Kazuki. Has been a while since you came here, hasn't it?"

"Yes, two years. Oh, this is Midou Ban."

"Nice to meet you Midou-san."

"Nice to meet you too," Ban seemed a little ill at ease. This was obviously not a very comfortable setting for him. Moreover, the old man reminded him of his grandmother.

"So, Kazuki, what is this about?"

"I needed to ask you about the last batch of string you sent me."

Rihatsu nodded. "You found it a bit different? Michiko spun that batch. My fingers aren't as nimble as they used to be, you know."

"Oh no, it was just perfect I assure you. Michiko-san is very talented," his eyes flicked to the young woman and back to her grandfather, "but I'm afraid the delivery was made to the wrong person."

The old man turned to the puzzled woman. "Who delivered it?"

"Hato-kun. He said he delivered it personally to Fuuchouin-san, at his apartment."

"Could I speak to him, please?"

Michiko nodded and left the room. Rihatsu turned to the two men. "What is going on, really?"

Kazuki gritted his teeth slightly. "People are being killed, Rihatsu-sensei. My string is being used."

"Oh, I see. But none of it was stolen? Did you even place the order, Kazuki?"

Kazuki shook his head. "I wonder how the code leaked out. I'm always very careful about it."

The old man nodded. His eyes rested on Ban for the briefest second. "Maybe it's someone you trust."

"I am a professional, Rihatsu-sensei. I keep this to myself. The code is not known even to the Kakeis."

"Of course, just making sure."

Just then, the door opened again, and Michiko entered with a boy in his late teens in tow. The old man looked sharply at the scared-looking youth. "Is this is man who you delivered to, Hato?"

Hato studied Kazuki for a few moments, and nodded. "I only had the photograph and address to go by, but this was him, sensei."

"Where exactly did you deliver?" Kazuki asked the boy.

Hato recited his address perfectly. Kazuki sighed softly in resignation. "Fuuchouin-san," Michiko's soft voice sounded sympathetic, "we only asked Hato because he has a flawless memory and is extremely loyal. He wouldn't lie to us, you know."

Kazuki smiled sadly at the striking woman. "I understand. I suppose we have what we wanted, Ban. We will leave now."

"Fuuchouin-san, please stay for lunch. It has been so long since I- we saw you. Right, grandfather?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, please stay. Your friend is welcome too, of course."

Kazuki looked at Ban, who nodded to him. "Yes, we'll stay."

* * *

Ban was more than a little annoyed. He had been mostly ignored since their arrival. Lunch was not very different. Kazuki and Michiko had struck up a good conversation, with the old man joining in often. Ban and Hato sat eating, the teen looking more than a little uncomfortable. _Fine, if you're going to ignore me, I might as well talk to the boy._

"So, Hato," he started off, "what exactly do you do?"

The boy blushed slightly at being addressed by Ban, a tad intimidated. "I'm training under Rihatsu-sensei to be a priest. I'll be taught to spin the string on my eighteenth birthday."

Ban nodded, not knowing what exactly to say. Hato's eyes kept flicking to Kazuki, slight doubt clouding them. "Hato," Ban started off in a low voice, "you're not very sure, are you?"

The boy started a little. "What?"

"About Kazuki. Something's bothering you, right?"

Hato bit his lip slightly and nodded. "His hair… it seems different from that night. The light then was quite dim, you see. But it looked pretty much like him, and the address was right, so I handed the string over."

Ban narrowed his eyes. "Just the hair, then?"

"Yes, looked almost the same, really. Length, and all… just the bangs in the front, they were slightly different. I noticed it then, but I thought he'd just changed them."

"How were they different? Shorter, longer?"

"No… they just seemed to be cut differently. He looked the same otherwise. Same height, and everything."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you going to tell Rihatsu-sensei?"

Ban shook his head. "No. Just Itomaki."

"Itomaki?"

"Kazuki."

The boy grinned. "Not many people can get away with calling him that, Midou-san."

Ban grinned back. "I don't hear him complaining." _Surprise, surprise! The boy's not so bad after all…

* * *

_

Ban smiled to himself all the way back to the car. Kazuki looked disappointed at the news he'd heard, but seemed more light-hearted after meeting Michiko and her grandfather. Ban unlocked his door and slid into the driver's seat, opening the passenger side door from the inside.

Kazuki sat down in his seat a little huffily. "So, you and Hato seemed to have a good time."

Ban grinned at him. "Yeah, he's cool."

"So, it's confirmed now, I guess. I took the string."

"No, it's not."

"Huh?" Kazuki turned to Ban, looking puzzled. "Stop toying with me, all right?"

"Oi, Yarnball, I'm not toying with you. Hato told me something in confidence, so don't let it get back to the old man, all right?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"The kid noticed your hair was different that night. Your hair's been the same for a long time; believe me, I've noticed. I'm sure it was someone impersonating you."

Kazuki's eyes grew big. "There was someone in my apartment without me knowing?"

Ban clicked his tongue impatiently. "Yes, but this clears you, see?"

"I suppose it does, yes." Kazuki brightened.

Ban leaned over and kissed his forehead. "So, back to Mugenjou?"

Kazuki gave him a smile tinged with shyness. "I know our work's important, but I was hoping we could stay another night. This place soothes me."

Ban stroked his hair softly. "Sure, Kazuki. Just play fair."

* * *

First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Koi'. Crimson, thanks for both your reviews. Well, actually in 'Koi' I was going on all the literal meanings of the word. You're right though, there is room for improvement (since I tend to get a little impatient in descriptions and rush them a bit). What's it like to be in a yaoi relationship, you ask? Just about the same as with a girl, for me, except my boyfriend makes most of the first moves. And yes, Ban will be seme. Yes, yes, they'll do it. In some detail too.Not that Kazuki can't be top, just that no way Ban can pull off a good uke. Angelic Priestess, Crimson, I'm really flattered you want to be friends, so yes. You didn't even need to ask really. And yes, I'll review. It's as much fun to review as it is getting them.

Thanks to halve-moon, Saku-san, hutnhi, hemiko109andBOBfor the reviews. Kaesaku, fourth one you say? I'd have expected more... not that I know even one, really. I'm thinking of starting an LJ, so I won't have to write such long notes at the end of my fics. Being as lazy as I am, I probably won't update it as much as I should, but I think I'll make one anyways. I'll put the link up next chapter.

Ryuuen Kurai, 'Breaking the Habit', dude! I'm dying here! Sorry, don't mean to rush you... just, it's like my fav fic so far, okay?

Kerian


	17. One Step Further: Preview

DISCLAIMER:I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters.

Note to all: I'll be leaving on vacation/Christmas stuff for the next two weeks. So, I thought I'd leave with a short preview of the next chapter. I should be back with the next update some time during New Year's.

* * *

They got back to their rooms around three in the afternoon, kissing all the way in the car and through the lobby. As they reached the door, Ban pressed Kazuki against it slowly, kissing harder and harder. The effeminate man responded by gently pushing him away. 

"We should take this inside, Ban."

Ban nodded breathlessly as he fumbled around in his pocket for the keys. Finally finding them, he unlocked the door impatiently and slid it open. Without waiting to step in, he pulled Kazuki in his arms and continued assaulting his lips. The two men stumbled clumsily into the room, a tangle of long limbs.

Ban broke away for an instant to slide the door shut behind them. Kazuki sat on the cold wooden floor, pulling off his large jacket.

"Eh, Itomaki, we'll have to roll out the futon."

"Don't have to bother with it, Ban." Kazuki grinned up at him.

Ban grinned back. "I won't be the one at the bottom, so I'll take your word for it."

Kazuki grabbed Ban by the hem of his shirt and pulled him down beside him. "Who said I'd be the bottom, huh?" he asked between the kisses.

Ban drew back, a little alarmed. _Crap! We should've discussed this or something… _

Kazuki smiled at his expression, blushing a little. "Don't look so scared, Midou, I was only joking."

Ban narrowed his eyes and pounced on the other man, pinning him down to the floor. He started nipping slowly along Kazuki's long, white throat, coaxing soft moans from him. The Jagan Master slowly ventured a hand up his warm, soft stomach, only to be interrupted by a rude knock. He pulled off Kazuki, cursing silently under his breath.

* * *

No, that was not a cliffie. Really! Anyway, I am now the proud owner of a LiveJournal. My ID's Midou(underscore)Kerian. Once again, since I'm leaving, there won't be any updates on for the next few days. 

Thanks to darkdemoncat, kaesaku and kurah for the reviews! Lai Sum, itomaki means thread spool. Crimson, yes, Michiko and Hato have big-ish roles. I wondered about the nurse thing too... unless Kazu-chan is really... nah, too bad a thought. Hope you get well soon! Angelic Priestess, thank you so much. Well-known? lol, I wouldn't say that, really, but thanks. Merry Christmas to you too.

Oh and everyone, Merry Christmas and a really Happy New Year!! (I just had a thought of Kazuki in a Santa suit... hmm... ficcie ideas churning). See you all in two weeks!

Kerian


End file.
